


Trigger Finger

by dragonsav



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and theres the mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsav/pseuds/dragonsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesse" </p><p>McCree sighed. "Yup, its me. I'd explain but one of my friends here needs yer help." the woman in front of him glanced behind him, taking in Genji's condition. She set her jaw and nodded. "Bring him in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends

Their misson had been compromised. 

Jesse McCree rounded the corner, bullets hitting the pavement behind him. his comm crackled, Angela's voice ringing through the static. 

"Genji is down! Tracer is setting up a quick transport but she needs time! McCree, can you draw their fire?" 

Jesse zigzagged across the ruined street, the mechs chasing after him fired relentlessly. he ducked behind a building, panting hard nd speaking quickly into the comm. "I already got most of em on my ass, Mercy! D.Va! can you get some of 'em with yer mech?" bullets shot off the brick wall beside him, and mccree moved farther to the left. the Korean girls voice piped up over the static. "my mech is busted, I had to self destruct! I'm meeting up with Tracer. I'm sending Hanzo your way!" 

McCree sighed, Hanzo had been ambushed with genji, and his brother was in critical condition. Hanzo's comm was busted, so he needed to communicate through the other members of the team. Tracers voice came in over the comm, sounding tired and hurt. "Teleporters up! we can only go so far though loves! id estimate that we'd get 250 miles out before it quits on us." McCree darted out of his hiding place and threw a flashbomb, ceasing the mechs fire for a few seconds. Jesse ran ahead, sliding over the tops of the cars that were left abandoned. 

a glimmer of blue caught his eye and he grinned, breathing with relief. three arrows shot from atop the roof, hitting the mechs and exploding on impact. Jesse laughed, the remnants of the mechs laying in a broken heap on the concrete. He looked up at Hanzo and tipped his hat to him, a silent thanks. Hanzo glared down at him, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

McCree ran towards Tracers location, Hanzo following on the rooftops.

the blue light of the teleporter was a welcomed sight, but Genji slumped over Lucio was not. His suit was shattered in several different places, exposing the skin beneath the organic parts of his suit. the green glow from his ventilation systems was gone, and that was not a good sign. Mercy was racing towards them, a wraith chasing behind her. 

"GO GO GO!!" Mercy yelled, dodging shots from the talon agent behind her. D.va was the first through, then lucio and genji, then hanzo, mercy and McCree. Tracer jumped through last, closing the teleporter behind her. 

 

McCree wasn't sure how long they were zooming across the land. but when they dropped, it was in the center of a field. the sun had begun to set long ago, but his sense of time was out of whack. Jesse stood up, wobbling and feeling sick. "I... Is everyone good?" he called out, not too sure how far the others were dropped. McCree waited, and within a few minutes he heard Lena's voice. "I'm good!" Hana's voice followed, then Lucio and Mercy. McCree walked towards their voices and found them a few rows down. Hanzo was crouched beside Genji, and Mercy was trying to fix what she could. McCree cursed and tried to think. an idea popped into his head. "Hey Lena, where are we exactly?" 

She shrugged, then pulled out her comm. She was trying to keep her usual chipper attitude, but Genji wasn't looking good, and she was worried. her hands shook as she opened he gps system. "About... I don't know... a little south of new Orleans... maybe an hour? Symmetra and Winston have been working on that thing for a few months... in just glad it worked." McCree let out a breath of relief. "for a prototype... yeah, I'm sure we all are.. " Jesse thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, I... I think I know someplace we can go. she'll be able to help." Angela looked up at McCree and then back to Genji. "We will need to hurry." 

~~~~~~ 

Jesse maneuvered through the busy streets, they weren't too noticeable, a lot of weird looking people lived in New Orleans nowadays. Jesse kept an eye out for the building, Genji's breathing getting worse by the minute. The familiar building was on the left, and the person he was looking for was outside talking to an omnic. the open garage confirmed jesse's assumption that she was still working on omnics and cars. The omnic left and the woman sighed. she glanced over to them, she must have seen the serape. Her eyes widened and Jesse waved. "c'mon." Angela, Hana, Lucio, and Hanzo, who was supporting Genji, followed after him. 

"Jesse" 

McCree sighed. "Yup, its me. I'd explain but one of my friends here needs yer help." the woman in front of him glanced behind him, taking in Genji's condition. She set her jaw and nodded. "Bring him in." Jesse sighed and nodded to the small group. The woman entered through the garage, input something on a pad on the wall, which opened a door to a bigger part of the garage. a table was in the center of it, metal parts were scattered around the room. Mercy helped Hanzo get Genji on the table, and Mercy went to work. 

Angela patched up what she could, and got his breathing stable. the doctor sighed when his vitals returned to normal and sat back on a chair. Jesse was talking with the woman in a hushed voice, and Angela took a moment to examine this woman. 

She had dark brown hair, held back with a red bandana made of the same material as Jesse's serape. Her eyes were peculiar. her right eye was clouded over, a jagged scar marred the skin below it. the scar was healed, and at least a few years old. something had to have torn through the nerves in her eye. she probably couldn't see out of it. her right arm was a prosthetic, it looked custom made. she seemed to be upset with jesse about something. Angela caught hints of Spanish, but that was it. Eventual Jesse mumbled something that sounded like an apology. the woman shook her head, looking sad but relieved. she hugged Jesse and said something before letting him go, giving him a smile. she turned and went up the stairs to the house connected to the garage, leaving the group alone.

Jesse sighed and walked over to Angela. "You get 'em stable?" the doctor nodded. "Yes, he is fine. although the faster we return to Gibraltar the better." Jesse nodded in silent agreement, and Angela glanced up at the door where the woman had walked out. "who is she?" 

Jesse lifted his gaze. "Hm?" Angela nodded towards the door. "that woman. is she someone close to you? your file does not mention any family or... other relationships." Jesse snorted softly, "My file doesn't say much of anything last I checked, but uh..." he shook his head. "Naw, Her name's Aryn. she's... she's my... sister I guess? My momma found her when she was real young. brought her home and raised her with me." Jesse smiled slightly, removing his hat and picking at the old leather. Angela nodded slowly. "So you two were close...?" Jesse sighed, putting his hat back on, looking a bit sad. "Not as close as we shoulda' been." Angela was quiet, looking at him to continue.

"when my ma passed, we didn't have no where to go, so... we both joined deadlock. during one of our heists, she got hurt real bad, she started saying she couldn't handle it anymore, she tried to leave. one of the bosses goons tried to kill her. got her arm blown off 'fore she shot 'im dead. after that... well, she left. and not in the peaceful way either. shot down two a th' bosses men before they let her go. we didn't part on good terms. I tried to get her to stay, 'siblings stick together' I told her. she was tired of livin life on the run... said if this was what siblings did then she didn't want no part of it." Jesse looked up, glancing at Hana and Lucio as the sat beside each other on the floor, playing on Hana's phone, Tracer was beside them watching the game. "I said some harsh words 'fore we parted ways... never really apologized for it. I never told her when I joined Blackwatch. I wanted to write but... figured she didn't want nothin' ta do with me. She heard about it when the Swiss quarters blew to shit... scared her half to death. came by a few months after I left Overwatch, she nearly beat me bloody 'fore she decided to forgive me. it's good ta know she ain't angry with me no more." 

Angela nodded, glancing at him. "It was good of her to help us." Jesse laughed softly, glancing over to Hanzo. he was sitting in a corner, cleaning his bow. "yeah. she always had a soft spot fer others, n' she's got a good heart, doesn't hold grudges. Best damn shot I had ever seen 'fore I joined Blackwatch. she ain't to pleased I'm back with Overwatch though." Angela smiled. "Careful, you may be idolizing her." McCree scoffed. "And forget how awesome I am? naw." Angela laughed softly, shaking her head, she glanced back at genji, his breathing beginning to stabilize. the door opened and McCree's sister poked her head out. "Y'all can come up if you like. there's food and space if ya want." she didn't have much of an accent, but her dialect was similar to jesse's. Hana picked her head up, seemingly more perky than before. "You got wifi?" the woman laughed softly. "Yeah, and theres two or three game consoles if you'd like." Hana jumped up and announced she was going with the 'cool lady' and marched up the stairs. Jesse laughed, Lucio got up and followed suit, with Tracer in tow. Aryn led them up the stairs, their voices fading as they walked. 

Genji stirred, a soft groan coming from him. Hanzo immediately jumped up, his gaze flicking towards his brother before he stopped, awkwardly stepping back a few paces. Angela moved to his side, checking his vitals. "Easy, Easy. you need rest." Genji chuckled weakly. "I'm not going to get up anytime soon Angela... If I may ask... where are we? are we safe?" Angela nodded. "We are. but you need rest. you took quite the beating." Genji snorted. "Yes, I know, scold me later. however, I find steel tables very uncomfortable." Angela glared at him. "Oh, I plan to." Jesse piped up, adjusting his hat. "Well... I'm almost certain Aryn has a couch." Genji shrugged. "sounds good to me. and who's Aryn?"

Angela helped genji stand. "Aryn is Jesse's sister." Genji looked at him, scoffing. "You had a sister, and I, your best friend, didn't know?" he sighed, "Ill explain later alright? now, " Jesse glanced over to Hanzo, grinning. "Whaddaya say? shall we go upstairs?" 

Angela sighed. "I suppose there is no use staying down here." Hanzo shifted uncomfortably. "She can be trusted?" 

Jesse nodded. "I trust her with my life." Hanzo sighed, glancing at the door and nodded. "Then i will trust your judgement, however flawed it may be at times." McCree feigned being struck in the chest. "Aw darlin', yer breakin' my heart." Jesse knew it would take a bit for him to trust Aryn on his own, but that was how Hanzo worked. Jesse let Genji lean on him as he stood. "Then lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I'm literal trash I know, but I cant help but finish this through to the end so if you don't like it, OCxCanon character not your thing, that's fine. but I swear there will be mcHanzo in here too. pinky promise
> 
> also I'm on a laptop and I don't know how to write Lucios name properly?

Jesse was happy for her. 

Aryn really straightened up her act, from what he could tell. she was in the kitchen, chatting with Hana about some video game. she had seen better days, but he would always remember her as the scared little girl who would run and hide behind him when other kids asked to play. his mother had found her when she was ten, he was twelve, and he was ecstatic. he always wanted another sibling, his abuela always chastised him about it when he asked his mother for one. then one day, she came home with a dirty, scared looking girl behind her. Abuela sewed her a dress and cleaned her up, and from that moment on she was Aryn McCree. 

Her hair was a dark brown, with red undertones. her skin was lighter than his, but not by much. the scar that marred her face healed nicely, and it looked like her arm had been worked on recently. Hana said something that made her laugh, and McCree caught her eye. she gave him a soft smile, and hana turned to look at him. "Oh, there you are! I was just talking about you!" Jesse wasn't sure if he should be flattered or surprised. he decided to go with both.

"Well, I know I'm amazing, but when it comes from you... I'm a bit concerned there." Hana rolled her eyes. "I was just curious as to how yu know this lady. shes cool! and your... a cowboy." Aryn snorted, trying to hide her smile. Jesse sighed, leaning against the wall near the counter Aryn was sitting on. "Well, miss Song, this is gon' come as a shock ta ya, but this 'cool lady' right here is my little sister." Jesse grinned and ruffled her hair. Aryn scrunched up her nose and batted his hand away. Hana's mouth dropped and she made a shrill noise. "Noooooo way!!!!" she looked to aryn then back to jesse, and for a few seconds she couldn't speak. 

Lucio perked up from the couch, a look of disbelief on his face. "Whaaaaat?"

Aryn shrugged her shoulders. "Adopted sister, Jess." Hana's eyes widened, and she grinned. "You guys have cute nicknames for each other!?? what is this cuteness??" Lucio snorted, laying back on the couch. "Well damn. here I was thinking I could flirt with you, but you're Eastwood's sister. all my dreams. shattered." he made a noise to imitate glass breaking. Aryn sighed. "He's not even here for an hour yet and he's already chasing off the cute ones. shame." Jesse laughed, nudging his sisters leg. "You tellin' me in all the years ya been here on yer own you aint been in a relationship?" Aryn shrugged. "What can I say, I like mechanical parts better than fleshy ones." 

"Whats that about mechanical parts?" 

Jesse hadn't even seen Genji, he was leaning on the counter, Angela beside him just in case. Hanzo had taken a seat opposite Lucio, and Tracer was dozing on the loveseat in the corner. Jesse smirked, there was so many ways he could play with that, but he just might get hit. and there were knives beside him, best play it safe. "Aryn here is a mechanic. prefers the company of mechanical stuff to real people." Aryn made a face, but offered nothing in response. she was a secluded person, like a turtle. but she would warm up to people in time.

Genji nodded. "ah. I see." Aryn shifted awkwardly, and jesse could tell she was about to run away. "now where are my manners, Aryn, this here's Genji. Genji, my sister." Genji bowed his head, aryn offered a polite smile. Jesse straightened, bracing his weight on the counter. "As for th' rest of our crew, tha quiet one over theres Hanzo. and th' one dozin' is Lena. ya already met Lucio and Hana, and tha lovely lady who keeps us all runnin' is Angela." Hanzo looked up at the mention of his name and nodded to her. He was still unsure if she was trustworthy, but he trusted jesse, so he would cooperate for now. 

 

Angela smiled. "Nice to meet you." Aryn nodded, "Likewise." Angela shifted, keeping an eye on genji as she spoke. "It was very generous of you to help us." Aryn shrugged, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Dunno if its generous... just something you do. help people. besides, I smelled gunpowder and one of you was hurt. figured yall had been in some sortof secret mission and it went wrong. if it went right I reckon we wouldn't be having this conversation." Angela nodded, taking another chance to look at her. she had a better veiw now. she had a practiced innocence about her that made Angela think she was dangerous, and her good eye was sharp and calculating, but kind nonetheless. Angela sighed, feeling foolish for thinking she may be a threat. "Thank you." 

Aryn laughed softly. "It's nothin'. besides, I should be thanking you. you've kept this fool alive so far." she ruffled Jesse's hair, and he offered a wide grin. Angela allowed herself to smile. 

it was good that Jesse had someone besides Overwatch looking out for him. 

~~~~~

 

Aryn was scared when Jesse first got there. 

she was scared that he had gotten himself into something he couldn't handle. she was relived that it was nothing like that, but the minute she smelled gunpowder she knew something was up. 

his friends were nice, and it was good that they looked out for each other. Aryn felt awkward the entire time, her mind racing with questions for Jesse that were best spoken in private. Angela was nice, and she seemed like a kind person. Hana was interesting, and Lucio was funny. Hanzo seemed to glare at everything, and he always looked sad whenever he thought no one was looking. she hadn't quite met Lena yet, and Genji was... well. she wasn't sure about him yet. 

Aryn was sitting in her garage, screwdriver in hand, as she worked on her arm. since she designed it, going to another mechanic or a doctor to have it fixed was... it wasn't a good idea. she had recently made some changes, laying around with electric wiring instead of just gears and mechanisms like before. the only problem was getting the new energy core into the forearm. she twisted the screwdriver, trying to undo some of the plating, but instead hit a live wire. 

she yelped and flung the screwdriver behind her. "Shit!" 

that wasn't her. she turned and saw the cyborg guy, Genji. her face turned a decent shade of red. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you- or hear you- I was just working on-- I wasn't trying to hit you, I mean, I didn't-" her mouth was running a mile a minute and Genji gave a soft laugh. "at least you weren't aiming for me." he turned his head to see the screwdriver impaled into the wall. "Good arm." 

Aryn shifted and stood up awkwardly. "Uh... thanks.." she walked over to the wall, ignoring how embarrassed she felt and how her arm hung limp at her side, and grabbed the screwdriver. she turned back to the table and lifted her arm back onto the workbench. "I was just doing some maintenance... damn thing is always causing me trouble..." Genji chuckled. "Your brother says the same about his." Aryn sighed. "I'm not surprised... at least he only has half a mechanical arm." Genji nodded, smiling beneath his visor. "Do you mind if I sit? Hana is getting very competitive with McCree about the Rainbow Road level in Mario Kart Party." Aryn winced. "Ooh, yeah. I understand. I detest rainbow road, and unless you don't mind my pottymouth, go right on ahead." 

Genji took a seat opposite her, and was quiet for the most part. Aryn almost forgot he was there. she almost got the reactor in just right when he spoke. 

"If I may ask... how did you lose it? your arm, I mean." 

Aryn paused. she sighed softly, setting thee screwdriver down. she was silent for a minute, chewing at her cheek, trying to find her words. Genji noticed her silence, he often did the same when questioned about himself. "It's okay if you'd rather not. I was just curious." Aryn shook her head. "Nah, its alright. most of the people who come by ask, and I'm happy to answer any questions. i.. uh... it got blown off i guess." Genji was taken aback. 

"Blown off? like a bomb?" 

Aryn shook her head. "Nah. shot gun came first. then the bomb." Genji nodded. " I see..." Aryn nodded, picking the screwdriver up again and finally getting the energy reactor into place. the parts of her arm that were metal plating lit up in a bright blue and she grinned. "Fucking finally. " Genji tilted his head to one side. "did you make it?" Aryn nodded. "Yup, took me about a year and some odd months to get it operational. but i can't deny it works better than the piece of junk i had on before, I got full range of motion with this one." Genji was quiet, and while to her it looked like he was just sitting there, under his visor he was taking in everything about her. 

She was just like Jesse, but then, she wasn't. 

She was awkward, but not in a bad way. her hair looked more red than McCree's, and her eyes were green, well, eye. Genji wondered if the jesse he met back in the Blackwatch days was the only Jesse she remembered. Apparently, she hadn't talked to him since he joined blackwatch, and even after overwatch fell to bits, she only spoke with him once. it must have terrified her. Aryn had looked up at him, and he met her gaze. 

he froze. 

Something about her eyes... it made him feel drunk, and yet... safe? she looked away as something caught her attention, but Genji was frozen. he heard voices but couldn't pick out what they were saying. then it clicked in his head. 

Aryn McCree was _really pretty._

a snapping noise snapped him out of his daze and he saw someone snapping his fingers at him. it was Jesse. 

"You in there bucko?" 

Genji straightened and cleared his throat. "Er, yes. did you say something?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, but repeated what he said. "Angela wanted to make sure you were alright. i'll go tell her your fine, unless your done oglin' my sister?" Aryn glared at her brother and looked ready to punch him, jesse smirked. Genji chuckled, standing and cursing the stutter in his voice. "I-i will tell her I am fine myself, thank you." he glanced at Aryn, choosing his next words carefully. "and your sister is beautiful. Its a shame you aren't blood related, maybe it would've helped you." Aryn snorted, her cheeks turning a dark red. Jesse nearly choked on his cigar and started laughing, Genji smiled under his mask, whispering as he passed her. "Your eyes are gorgeous." 

Aryn blinked, her cheeks turning darker as genji left. Jesse finished laughing and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "good golly, he sure makes ya light up like a tree at Christmas don't he?" Aryn scowled and punched his shoulder. "shut up you." Jesse whined rubbing at his arm. "Stop bullying me." Aryn glared back at him. "then stop teasing me, you know I'm not good with... socializing..." he sighed, smiling softly. "Alright i'll stop. but i didn't comedown here just ta tease ya." 

Aryn sighed and began putting away her things. "alright, then spill. why did ya come down here?" Jesse chewed his cigar, watching as she put her tools away. "You been seen helpin' us. that might not go over well. i know ya got a new life set up n' all and i don-" Aryn sighed and turned to him. "Stop beatin' around the bush, Jess. I've been an outlaw, and a refugee in the span of ten years. whats the question?" 

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Alright alright." he leaned against the wall, folding his arms, his eyes serious.

"come back with me, join Overwatch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes Aryn a offer she cant refuse, and somebody gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone unfamiliar with the term 'Pulling a Lion King' its what i call raising your phone up to get a signal. 
> 
> and i do not speak Japanese so forgive me if its off.

_"What."_

" Join Overwatch. I wouldn't forgive myself if I got ya hurt. 'sides, i know you got that trigger finger just itchin' ta shoot." 

Aryn stared at her brother for a moment, thinking. "Jesse I don't... I don't know. I haven't... I cant shoot a gun anymore I still." She stared down at her right arm, her breath catching in her throat. Jesse set his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I know... it's... I know its hard for you to trust people after Deadlock... but Overwatch is different. if i fall, i know they'll catch me... and you cant keep being alone. I don't want to leave you behind anymore... abuela will come back from the grave to beat me with her cane." Aryn laughed softly, her throat tightening and tears burning behind her eyes. Jesse pulled her in for a hug. "Family is supposed to stick together. you don't have ta come with me, but you best be expectin' be to visit every month, even if it kills me." Aryn shook her head, her gaze drifted to an old tarp in the back of her garage. shining black metal peeked out from beneath the raggedy tarp, a memory at the least. she cracked a smile. 

"Alright jess. but one condition." 

Jesse nodded. "Anything." 

Aryn broke the hug, folding her arms and dabbing at her eyes. "I get to bring my bike."

Jesse grinned. "I cant see ya drivin' anything else." 

~~~~~

 

Winston finally got through to them, after about two or three hours of Lena pulling a Lion King on Hana's phone. "So Luvs, Winston said if we can make it to Toronto, Pharah and Reinhardt have got a transit waitin'." Florida wasn't too far from Louisiana, but it would still be quite the drive.

Luckily for them, a motorcycle wasn't Aryn's only mode of transportation. 

Aryn sighed and glanced at the mirror, she hadn't worn actual combat gear since her Deadlock days. her bandana was tied around her neck, a leather jacket on her shoulders, armored boots and gloves, and a holster for her gun. ever since she quit the deadlock gang, her non mechanical hand had been a bit shaky with guns, so it was a secondary weapon. the crossbow on her back was her main. with a quiver of bolts strapped to her hip, she gave herself a once over before nodding. she exited her room, grabbing her helmet on the way out. 

Lena, Angela, Hana, Lucio, Hanzo, and Jesse would ride in the truck Aryn owned, and Genji would ride behind Aryn on her motorcycle. Jesse told her to grabs some changes of clothes, Overwatch would send agents to pick up whatever else she needed from the house once they arrived. Jesse was talking to the group while Aryn took the tarp off her bike. 

it was illegally modified, like most things in her life, but damn if it wasn't pretty. 

the color was black, with a red dragon painted on the one side. Lucio made wolf whistled. "That, is a hot lookin' bike." Aryn smiled and nodded. "sure is." Hanzo seemed interested in the dragon painted on the side, squinting at the detail. it was a eastern dragon, much to his surprise. Genji walked up to his brother, humming softly. "Do you like it too?" Hanzo made a interested grunt. "I'm surprised it is not a western dragon. but i am not complaining, the detail is remarkable." Genji smiled beneath his visor, offering no other words. Aryn nodded, very proud with the artwork. "I painted it myself, I practically made the thing, might as well do the paint job too." Hanzo nodded, noticing the chips in the paint on some edges. "The paint is chipping." Aryn nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah... haven't properly taken her out for a drive in a long time. might re do it once we get somewhere safe. might have to paint over the dragon though. my hand isn't as steady as it used to be." Hanzo looked up at her, and shook his head, standing up. "I... could help. It would be a shame to cover it... and I know a thing or two about painting." Aryn smiled slightly, nodding. "Sure." 

Genji glanced at his brother, Hanzo could practically feel the smirk behind his mask. Hanzo scowled and walked away to join McCree at the truck. Genji smiled behind his mask. "My brother is often very secluded. it is good to see him branch out." Aryn glanced at the truck as she knelt down to check the wheels of her bike. "Oh yeah? he seems real friendly with my brother." Genji looked at her, and she glanced up at him, smirking. "You think I didn't notice? I may be bad at flirting, but Jesse is about as discreet as a peacock flaunting its feathers." Genji laughed softly. "Well, Hana and Lucio haven't noticed yet. must be a sibling thing." Aryn nodded. "It probably is." 

Once everyone was packed into the truck, Jesse left an hour before Aryn and Genji did, less likely to bring attention. once they were on the road, Genji kept in touch using his communicator in his visor. for the most part, the trip was quiet. 

Genji kept his face pressed to Aryn's back, preferring to stay low and not have the wind in his face. the mask helped but it distorted his breathing patterns and made breathing uncomfortable. the crossbow she had slipped into a compartment under their seats, had the circumstances that brought this about been so... dire, Genji would have enjoyed this. he did for the most part. his arms were wrapped securely around Aryn's waist, and he could hear her steady heart beat over the sound of the bike speeding past buildings and down paved roads. it was comforting. he sometimes forgot that he was human, and hearing another persons heartbeat made him remember that he was still a person. his heart still beat in his chest. 

his moment of peace was interuppted, when Aryn got his attention. she didn't speak, instead motioning to the cliffs above them. when did they get into a canyon? Genji used his visor to zoom in on what she wanted him to see and he cursed. the Deadlock ganged had scattered from deadlock gorge, but it seemed more unsavory types took their place. 

Bandits. 

Genji zoomed out, tapping his visor to open his comm system. "We've got trouble. Bandits on our sides, we might get past, but we don't know who they are affiliated with. could be a threat." Hanzo's voice sounded first. "whats your location?" Aryn showed him the GPS system on her bike as they rounded a corner. "just entering the east rode of Deadlock Gorge." Jesse spoke then. 

"Genji, wire your comm into Aryn's headset." Genji input several codes into the comm system, linking it with the electronic tracking in her helmet. "Aryn, if any of those bandits are former deadlock, you get outta there. you hear me?" Aryn was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "Loud and clear." 

"Good, now get goin' faster. we don't need y'all gettin' stopped." 

Aryn kicked her foot back and Genji heard a hiss, and then they flew down the dirt road. A few minutes passed, and slowly Genji saw two bikes come up beside them. then two became three, until there were about six bikes. the one in front stopped, forcing them to stop. the man on the lead bike had a bald head, and nasty burn scar covering half his face. Aryn steadied the bike wit her feet but kept her hands on the handles. the man spoke first, an arrogant cocky air about him. 

"Well, its not too often we get visitors. ain't that right?" 

the men on the bikes beside them murmured something in agreement, the man in front folding his arms. "Now, lets start with an introduction. Who are you two?" Genji was prepared to slay them all, but Aryn was queit, and her muscles were taut. she slowly stood up and got off the bike, shutting it off. Genji followed her move, if they were to get out of this alive they needed to play it safe. Jesse was speaking to him through his comm, luckily, only Aryn and Genji could hear him. "Who is it?" Genji couldn't reply, but the touchpad on the front of the bike could. Aryn typed a name quickly before the guy on her left saw something. "Uh, boss. don't think these two are just travelers. look at the bot, too fancy to be any omnic i ever seent." Genji felt a surge of rage, Aryn must have felt his fists clench, because she held out her hand to stop him. 

whatever name Aryn typed in made Jesse worried. his voice sounded, soft and calm. "when you get the chance, get out. do whatever you need to, but get out Aryn. Do not engage if possible." 

the leader stepped forward, "I ain't dumb Clarence, i know these ain't no travelers. Tell me, pretty thing, where did you stumble across that fancy bot there, hm?" The guy had stepped close enough to lean on the front of her bike, clearly he thought Genji had no brain. Genji said something in Japanese, the plating on his arm sliding back, loading his shurikens, but Aryn stopped him. Aryn's voice was seething as she removed her helmet, and the group of men backed up, one tripped over his bike. "Let me pass Gareth." 

the man's eyes widened, and he laughed. "Well damn. i knew that bike looked familiar. and I'm sorry ta tell ya this, but i won't planning on letting ya leave in the first place. now, I'm gonna kill your little robo toy and bring you back to where you belong. you did a number on me fore you left lovely, and now imma return the favor." Gareth lifted his gun, the men moved forward grabbing Aryn and slamming her to the ground. 

or at least, tried to. 

as soon as there were hands on her, her hand was on her gun and she nailed two guys down. one of the gunmen pulled out a forty caliber and aimed for genji. he was busy taking down a guy who had brought knives. Aryn jumped and shoved Genji towards the bike, two bullets sounding. Genji lifted his head, was she shot?? Before he could see she had already shot the gunman and was leaping onto the bike. Genji didn't see the hand clutched against her side.

Luckily the blitz attack was enough to startle them, and before they recovered, they were back on the bike zooming down the canyon. engines revving behind them sounded and it looked like a chase was on. gunmen on the cliffs shot at them while they drove, and Genji did his best to hit them with what he had. 

One of his shuriken's hit the engine tank of a bike opposite them, making it burst into flames. as he aimed from a sniper on the cliff side a series of bullets sounded, Genji felt the sting of metal ricocheting off his armor, but he caught the painful yelp of the woman in front of him. "Aryn! you alright?" she grunted and pressed harder on the accelerator. more of the bandits appeared from seemingly nowhere. Aryn couldn't use her gun, and the only thing Genji had left was his blade. 

he knew what he had to do. 

"Aryn, slow down and stop. i have a plan." She glanced at him wearily but nodded. she skidded to a halt, the gunmen on the cliffs ceasing fire as their boss came nearer. Aryn fidgeted and kept her bike ready. "Hope you know what your doin." Genji jumped off the bike, hand on his blade as the bikes drew closer. 

he took a deep breath, steadying himself and calming his mind. 

_"Remember to breathe, Genji. you wont summon it properly if you aren't calm and collected. the spirit dragons come from your will, and your emotions."_  
Steady hands, his stern face, but gentle tone.  
"Alright, Niisan! i can do it!" 

_"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"_

Genji unsheathed his sword, with the gesture, a green dragon appeared. genji drew his sword around him, and thrust it towards the way they came, sending the dragon propelling forward. 

Aryn's ears popped and she shut her eyes as the light grew brighter. Genji sheathed his sword, hopped back on the bike and signaled her to go. They sped out of the canyon, leaving a mess behind them. 

~~~~~~

They finally stopped about two hours after they got into Florida, Jesse had pulled off at a old truck stop, pacing about while the others sat in the bed of the truck. Aryn pulled up beside them, taking off her helmet and gingerly getting off the bike. Hanzo jumped up, and went to Genji, speaking in Japanese. Jesse jogged over to Aryn, where she was leaning on the bike. "You alright?" Aryn sighed, running a hand over her face, only to pull it back and see blood smeared on her hand. she made a face and wiped it on her jeans. ",,, its been a while since I've been shot at. may have caught me a couple times... reflexes aren't as fast, y'know?" Jesse looked her over, not seeing any injury. "Where--" Aryn shrugged off the jacket, two holes shot into her side, and another grazed her leg. Aryns face was looking pale but she had put enough pressure on it to slow the bleeding.

Genji saw past Hanzo, seeing Angela rush to Aryns side, warning her about getting the bullets out. She took those shots for him. _"Baka..."_ hanzo frowned. "pardon? "Genji shook his head. "She got shot." Hanzo glanced at Aryn. "Well yes, when people are shooting at you, it tends to happen." Genji shook his head again, "No, no, she pushed me out of the way. she shoved me, i heard gunfire. i didn't see her get hurt, but I should have." Hanzo was quiet, before he nodded. Genji glanced at him. "Are you agreeing or..??" Hanzo shook his head. "She protected you. you should respect her, and be thankful, not feel guilty because you didn't know..." Genji glanced back at her. Angela successfully got the bullets out and used her staff to heal what she could, and bandages over the rest. Aryn caught his gaze and smiled at him. 

She had a pretty smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aryn's crossbow, think of a robotic, futuristic crossbow that fires like a machine gun. 
> 
> this chapter is a filler to sate my desire for F L U F F and flustered genji 
> 
> I blame all the gorgeous imagines on tumblr.

Aryn honestly didn't know what she expected. 

After Angela patched her up, Jesse insisted they ride together. The put her bike in the bed of the truck, with just enough room for Genji and Aryn to sit back there too. the sky was darkening, and as they neared Toronto, it was almost midnight. Aryn hummed softly as they drove, letting the soft breeze whip her hair around gently. she hummed a song she learned while under the care of Jesse's mother, it was a Spanish lullaby that always calmed her down. 

"Is that Spanish?" 

Aryn looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh... yeah... just something to calm me down." Genji nodded. "I recognize it. Jesse used to hum it when Blackwatch became too much... he taught me a little bit, but I lost it." Aryn smiled, laughing softly. "it took me a while to learn it, and even longer to be fluent, but now its like a second nature to me." Genji was quiet, the only sounds were the crickets chirping and the sound of the truck driving down the old highway. 

"You saved me." 

Aryn drew her attention back to Genji, her nose crinkling in confusion. "Pardon?" Genji looked at her, the lights of his visor dimming slightly. "In the canyon. you pushed me out of the way and you got shot." Aryn's cheeks flushed for a moment. "Ah... yes... well, foolish thought, since you've basically got a metal suit on, instincts I guess." 

"thank you." Aryn looked surprised, and she smiled, looking down at the floor. "Your welcome." Aryn smiled, _i'd do it again in a heartbeat._ she didn't voice this, she didn't need to. Genji and Aryn sat in comfortable silence until the reached the transit. 

a large, burly man laughed as they approached, beside him was an Egyptian woman leaning on a lamppost. she waved at the team as they filed out of the truck, her gaze lingering on Aryn for a moment. Angela made a fuss about Aryn getting out of the truck, checking her bandages and flitting about. "When we get back to Gibraltar i'll need to properly examine you, you may need stitches for the wounds on your side..." Jesse laughed softly, knocking the ash off his cigar. "Easy Angela, she's taken worse than a few bullets." Reinhardt walked forward, arms open. "It is good to see you all are alive! and this is the new one?" his gaze fell on Aryn, and she gave a small wave. the Egyptian woman smiled, offering her hand to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fareeha." Aryn shook her hand, smiling. "Aryn." Reinhardt grinned. "It is good to see you don't follow you brother's sense in fashion." Aryn snorted and Jesse frowned. "Nuthin' wrong with my fashion...." Reinhart laugh and the others struck up conversations as they loaded into the transit. 

Jesse sat beside Aryn, her hand pressed to the wound on her side. "So... you holdin' up alright?" Aryn nodded. "Yeah... i'm good." Jesse nodded, looking up at the stars. "i was scared for ya, back in the gorge." Aryn nodded, staring at the ground. "Yeah... yeah I was too. been a while since... since I've run into anyone." Jesse glanced down at her, glancing at her arm, it was shaking slightly. "Hey. you're safe now." he grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. "you're not alone... not anymore." Aryn nodded, sniffing softly, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah... yeah I know.. thank you, Jesse." 

~~~~~~~

Angela made true on her promise, and made Aryn stay in the med bay for almost two days until the wounds were healed. only the slight tender pink scar left behind thanks to Angela's healing. Aryn spent most of the time alone, true to her nature. Jesse dropped by often, making sure she was alright, settling in and getting comfortable. she was given free range of the training grounds, after getting an id card and being put into the agents system. 

It was around six thirty, most of the agents were eating dinner or retiring to their rooms. Aryn just got out of the shower, a towel tied around her waist. she was humming softly to herself grabbing clothes from the dresser in her room. she heard the door open, and someone spoke before they fell silent. Aryn turned her head, she wasn't shy about her body, but it was a surprise. Genji stood in the doorway, after a few seconds he stuttered something, nearly shouting an apology before he shut the door and ran off. 

Aryn shrugged, smiling slightly. she tossed on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and walked out of her room. she passed by Hanzo, Jesse and Genji in the hallway. Jesse waved and smiled at her, she waved back giving them a polite smile. Genji's suit puffed out steam, and he stuttered some excuse as to why he was walking away, very, very quickly. Hanzo frowned and glanced at Aryn, but didn't ask, and neither did Jesse. 

For the next few days, Aryn perfected her aim with her crossbow, and got better at shooting her gun without having her hands shake. Jesse was patient and took her angry bursts of frustration in stride, and made sure she didn't have any panic attacks. he found those came around more often after the incident in Deadlock gorge. he kept her going, and made note to speak to Angela about her anxiety, although Aryn insisted she was alright, just a little rusty, but she couldn't hide the startled gasps she made whenever a loud noise was made too close to her. 

Jesse met Aryn at the shooting range, this time with a guest. Hanzo walked beside Jesse, his bow across his back. Aryn nodded as they entered, and jesse grinned. "I got a challenge for ya today. Hanzo here is an archer, a damn good shot too. I gotta do some stuff with Angela, so he's gon' help ya on yer aim." Aryn nodded, but was slightly nervous. Hanzo had hardly said a word to her since she met him, but he kept up with his promise to help her with her bike. he even allowed her to paint the dragon on the side with reference from his tattoo. but she wouldn't deny that he was pretty intimidating. she doubted he wanted to talk with her very much, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to learn more. Jesse jokingly told aryn and Hanzo to 'play nice' and then he left. 

Hanzo and Aryn stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Remembering the trip to get to Gibraltar, Aryn found her curiosity peaked. 

"Can you summon a dragon like your brother can?" 

Hanzo's eyes widened. "How--" Aryn inspected a bolt from her crossbow, the tip needed to be sharpened. "in the canyon. he wiped out at least a dozen people with it. including their bikes... from what i could see, it was pretty, in a destroy everything kind of way" Hanzo's initial shock faded and he nodded. "I can summon two of them. its a family trait." Aryn nodded, her curiosity sated. Hanzo watched as she loaded her crossbow, unlike the traditional weapon, she could load up to ten bolts into the mechanism before having to reload. Hanzo fired arrows into the dummies first as a marker. his arrow was the bullseye, she would aim for it and shoot it if she could. 

Hanzo watched her form as she fired, rapidly and with deadly precision. the most of the bolts hit right on Hanzo's arrow, but one was a bit too high. Hanzo nodded, approving of her aim. Aryn put her hands on her hips, staring at her left hand. Hanzo glanced and saw the slight tremble before he looked away. "i see no flaw in your aim, perhaps adjust your stance. don't hold your crossbow so high. it should be an extension that feels natural, not bulky." Aryn adjusted her stance, shaking out her shoulders, lowering her crossbow and Hanzo nodded. when she shot again, the bolt struck true, and hit Hanzo's arrow. 

Hanzo smiled slightly. "I don't know why Jesse wanted me to help you. your aim is better than most." Aryn smiled slightly, glancing at him as she put the crossbow on her back. "I don't know either... I've noticed something as well. Everyone except for Angela calls him McCree. but not you." 

she lifted a brow, questioning and Hanzo felt heat rising to his cheeks. he tried to calm himself and regained his composure. "Yes... well, i..." he trailed off glancing the dummies, and then back to her. she reminded him of Genji, when he was younger. the playful glint in her eyes, and the half smirk on her lips. Images flashed in his mind, blood on his hands, and a larger puddle on the floor... Genji. Hanzo clenched his jaw and turned his back on her, lifting his chin as he walked towards the exit. 

"Work on your stance." 

~~~~~~

Hanzo wove his way through the halls of the watchpoint, knocking lightly on the door he came to stop at. the door opened at Jesse grinned at him. "Well hey there darlin'." Hanzo allowed himself to smile, Jesse stepped aside to let him in. The elder shimada walked into the room, wrapping his arms around McCree. Jesse smiled and laid his chin on Hanzo's head. "aw, you miss me already?" 

Hanzo offered no response, instead opting to breath in the smell of McCree. Spice and cigars, and the faintest hint of gunpowder. "Hey, did something happen?" Hanzo shook his head. " no, no... just... be silent." they stood there for a moment until Hanzo lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Jesse hummed softly into the kiss, letting Hanzo run his hands through his hair. the kiss broke, but they stayed close. Jesse playfully teased him, toying with the yellow scarf in his darker hair. "You should wear it down more often, its nice." Hanzo smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "just be quiet.." Jesse did as Hanzo asked, something shook him up, but he wouldn't pry. 

it was times like this that Hanzo just needed to be held. Jesse understood how he felt, and he wouldn't ask until he was ready.

Hanzo finally spoke, his voice low, and on the verge of breaking. "She reminds me of Genji... before..." Jesse nodded, hugging him tighter. "It's alright Han... Genji forgives you, he loves you. and i love you... don't you let your head think otherwise, ya hear me?" Hanzo nodded, tucking his face into McCree's neck. "Mhm." Jesse sighed "Alright, you've convinced me. c'mere you." Hanzo let jesse lift him into his arms, relaxing in his arms. 

he was hopelessly in love with this man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji feels confused and goes to Zenyatta for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there probably won't be any real storyline, like no dramatic plot or something, aside from payload missions. I really just wanna write couples. 
> 
> * deep sigh* 
> 
> also, I have a headcanon that a spirit dragon will act on their masters feelings, and imprint their 'mark' upon the significant other that other spirit dragons sense, its likea big sign that says MINE. that will come up later though.

Genji was mortified. _he had walked in on her changing._

if he hadn't embarrassed himself yet he certainly did now. he was sitting atop one of the towers, mumbling to himself. "Now she thinks you're creepy, Genji, way to go." 

a gentle humming alerted him to the presence of Zenyatta, the monk floating beside him peacefully. "What troubles you, Genji?" 

Genji sighed, shaking his head. "Just thinking is all..."  
he was trying to calm himself down, he certainly wasn't thinking of the swell of her hips... or the way her hair looked when it was dripping with water and sticking to her skin. and he definitely wasn't thinking about the soft curves of her breasts, or the way she would look laying down, spread for him and so, so beautiful... his vents expelled more steam as he became flustered, he didn't know why he had developed this crush, but it was annoying. He didn't understand why he felt drawn to her. he wanted to know more about her. riding with her on her bike was... soothing. he could feel her breaths and her heartbeat. the warmth of her body and the flush of her cheeks when she became embarrassed. Genji expelled more steam, trying to cool himself off, hearing Zenyatta make an inquisitive hum. 

"Thinking of what? or who?" 

it wasn't really a question, more like a tentative push to get him talking. Genji tilted his head to the side, resting on his hand. "Have you met Jesse's sister?" Zenyatta thought for a moment before he answered. "I do not believe I have. Perhaps you could introduce me?" Genji felt himself heat up, thinking about her again. "Perhaps... I should not accompany you." Zenyatta tilted his head to one side, waiting for an explanation. Genji squirmed, and finally sighed in defeat. "I walked in on her changing. I-I just, waltzed in and- !!" Zenyatta chuckled. "My dear student, if it was an accident I am sure she will understand, an apology will soothe things over with her, I'm sure." Genji sighed, shaking his head. "But i saw her after and she wasn't even upset just-- she smiled and just looked- amazing..." Zenyatta looked at him, tilting his head to the side like he does when contemplating something. 

"she's a curiosity to me and I... I don't..." 

Genji sighed, throwing his hands up. Zenyatta gave a soft laugh, gazing out into the ocean. 

"You like her." 

Genji was quiet, before nodding. Zenyatta seemed to be beaming, clearly amused by his students predicament. "Then when you feel ready, tell her how you feel." Genji made a noise and huffed, exhaling steam from his suit.  
"I only just met her, Master." 

Zenyatta sighed. "I am not well versed in this department, I'm afraid. if it will help, I would like to meet her. " 

Genji looked at his teacher, almost shocked. "You... well... i mean, if i can ever get up the courage to look at her again, sure but--" Zenyatta interrupted him. "You wear a mask Genji, use it to your advantage. she will never know you're blushing." 

Genji couldn't argue, the monk was right. as usual.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aryn found herself thinking of Genji an awful lot. 

Aside from the fact he walked in on her changing, she thought he was cute. she had saved his life, once by circumstance and the other because... well, something about him made her think of a person that needed to be protected at all costs. when he thanked her in the truck for saving his life, she felt heat blossom in her chest and she tried her best to hide it. it was difficult to read him, and that's what made her frustrated, but curious. 

most guys she could read with little to no trouble, their facial expressions, body language. she knew when Jesse lied because his right eyebrow twitched. but Genji was a mystery to her. and she yearned to know more about him. she was never close to anyone but Jesse for a majority of her life, and she became even more secluded when she became... damaged. she had people tell her that she should a more delicate looking arm because guys would be put off. someone suggested she get her eye fixed so guys wouldn't be scared away. all her life, the only people that didn't tell her things like that was Jesse. 

Since then, she never wanted anyone to get too close. but when she was around him... she felt safe. 

she _wanted_ to be close to him. 

a knock at her door made her jump, and she scrambled to collect herself. she walked to her door and opened it, surprised to see Genji standing there. she gave him a sweet smile and he waved. "I... I wanted to apologize. for earlier." 

Aryn suppressed the urge to giggle, running a hand through her hair instead. "It's alright. I mean, I had a towel on so..."  
Genji coughed awkwardly and his suit exhaled steam. "Still, I... I should have knocked, and it was rude of me to just barge in. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of asshole or--" she laughed softly, making the cyborg stop short. Genji felt heat blossom on his cheeks, her laugh was like music. 

Aryn opened the door wider. "It's alright. I was actually abut to watch a movie. wanna join me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse hadn't heard from Aryn in a while, it was only 9:00 so it was pretty early for bed.

he asked around and no one had seen her, he checked the ranges, the courtyard, even the workout rooms, it was a long shot and she hated cardio. but she was nowhere to be found. Jesse made his way up to her room, and raised his hand to knock on her door. 

he stopped short though, leaning his ear close to the door. it sounded like a movie was playing, or some kind of game. Jesse figured she was in there, watching a movie or something so he was going to leave her be. footsteps echoed on the stairway below him and he looked, seeing Hanzo jog up the steps. 

"Have you seen Genji?" 

Jesse frowned. "No, not for a while now... I was lookin' fer Aryn." Hanzo's brow furrowed for a second, and then his eyebrows shot up. "Zenyatta told me he went to talk to her earlier." Jesse's eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at the door, then to Hanzo. 

"If you don't knock I will." 

Jesse sighed and shrugged sheepishly. "yeah yeah, alright." 

Jesse knocked three times, he heard a muffled "Its open" and opened the door. Aryn and Genji sat on the floor of her room, controllers in their hands and a determined expression on Aryns face. Hanzo made a face and peeked into the room. the familiar music of a video game was playing, a personal favorite of Genji's, Mortal Kombat. 

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but Aryn cut him off. "One minute." 

Genji chuckled, fingers moving with pacticed ease across the controller. "You're losing."  
Aryn huffed and mashed the left and right trigger together, crippling genji's life points. Genji made a annoyed noise and moved faster, until the fighting stopped and his character performed a fatality. 

Aryn threw her hands in the air. "oh, you're cheating!!" Genji laughed, setting the controller aside. Aryn made a face, almost pouting. "i call shenanigans." Genji sounded amused, Hanzo imagined he was grinning beneath the mask.

"that's what you said about the last three games, maybe try a different character."

Aryn rolled her eyes, her attention back to her brother and Hanzo. "didja need somethin'?" 

Jesse shook his head. "Me? nah I was just checkin' on ya. making sure it was just video games and not other 'shenanigans' going on." He winked at Aryn and she stared at him in embarrassed horror. "Jesse McCree!!" 

Genji's suit exhaled steam, something Hanzo found meant he was flustered. Jesse laughed and folded his arms. "I'm just playin', but seriously, no foolin' around, too young for that." Aryn deadpanned, looking straight at her brother, causing Genji to choke back a laugh. 

"Jesse I'm 35." 

"still."

Hanzo rolled his eyes, patting Jesse's arm. "Jesse, leave them be, they are fine." Jesse sighed. "Alright, I suppose all birds leave the nest eventually." he made a show of wiping a fake tear from his eye, clutching a hand to his heart. "remember though, play it safe." 

Aryn groaned, covering her face with her hands, embarrassment showing on her face. Jesse laughed as he left the room and shut the door. He glanced at the door and then back to Hanzo, worry in his eyes.

"You don't think...?" Hanzo rolled his eyes, sighing softly.

"if Genji desired to mess around with your sister, I am sure we would have walked in on something else. not video game matches. although... i have not been present in my brothers life for some time... perhaps..." he glanced back at the door, the two men sharing a look of concern. 

Jesse frowned. "That don't make me feel any better Hanzo." Hanzo's features softened and he folded his arms. "i do not think Genji would try anything without asking you first, and if you were not okay with it, he would accept that." Jesse sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's good I guess... I just worry about her. she's gotten her trust betrayed to many times. I jus' don't wanna see it happen again." Hanzo stepped forward, taking one of Jesse's hands in his, the other hand coming to cup his jaw. "it is normal to worry. there's nothing wrong with that. and Genji... has changed. before, I would understand your concern." McCree smiled, turning his head to press a soft kiss to the inside of Hanzo's wrist. 

Which brought another thing to mind.

Jesse made a face, looking back at the door. "You think they know about us?" 

Hanzo thought for a moment, rolling over the conversations they've had with their siblings, slowly shaking his head. "No... no, I do not think so." 

Jesse grinned, his cheeks dusted with red. "Good." Before Hanzo knew what was happening McCree was practically carrying him down to his room. Hanzo smiled slightly, knowing exactly where Jesse's train of thought was headed. 

"Always the eager one aren't you?" 

Jesse laughed and gave Hanzo's ass a playful squeeze. "That's me darlin', eager to please." Hanzo felt shivers shoot down his spine, excitement replacing whatever thoughts were left in his mind. 

it was going to be an eventful night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally just throwing each chapter from my drafts onto this 
> 
> and I have a sleep issue so whoohoo no sleep! also, this chapter is based on something that actually happened to me. I walked in on my brother and his gf and then I was chased around the yard for an hour. the wrath of siblings are terrifying indeed.

Jesse was not a morning person. 

But this morning he woke up earlier than usual, his boyfriend still asleep beside him. Jesse rolled over, draping an arm over Hanzo's waist, nuzzling up to him. he sighed happily, content to lay there with him for hours. or at least until his alarm went off. he felt the man beside him roll over, brown eyes opening groggily. 

"Mornin' darlin'." 

Jesse's voice was rough with sleep, and Hanzo shivered, shutting his eyes and tucking his head under Jesse's jaw. Hanzo pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, humming softly. Jesse could have fallen back asleep, if not for the leg that slid up against his crotch. 

Jesse felt Hanzo smirk against his skin, making jesse chuckle. "Already? I guess last night just wasn't enough, hm?" Jesse murmured, rubbing circles in the other mans hips. Hanzo laughed softly, pressing himself against McCree. "I can never get enough of you." Jesse nearly choked on air, those words sent heat straight to his groin. 

"never to early then." 

Hanzo lifted himself up, placing his arms on either side of Jesse as he looked down at him. dark hair fell over one shoulder, acting like a curtain. a genuine smile broke out over Hanzos lips and he leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to the outlaw beneath him. Jesse hummed in content, his hands wrapping around his lovers waist, nipping at Hanzo's lower lip. Hanzo chuckled softly, murmuring against his lips. "Now who's the eager one?" 

it would have gone farther, had the door to Jesse's room not opened. 

"Hey, Jess, Angela told me to--" 

Aryn stared at the two, her eyes wide. Jesse sat up, his eyes wider than dinner plates. "This- uh... I mean- we just- I-" her look of shock turned to one of amusement, a smirk playing on her lips. "Hana owes me twenty bucks." Jesse glared at her. "You place bets?? on my--- Aryn what--" she sighed and spoke in a singsong voice as if nothing happened. 

"I'll tell her you already ate." 

she stepped back and closed the door, hurried footsteps walking away from the door. 

Jesse and Hanzo exchanged glances and immediately jumped out of bed, dressing themselves quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Aryn walked into the kitchen, waving to Genji and Hana, walking over to Angela. "Sorry, but it looks to me like he already ate." 

Angela made a face. "Did he? can you go up and ask if-" Aryn shook her head. "nope, I'm not gonna risk an arrow in my skull. I've seen a side of Hanzo that I never want to see again. the only upside is at least he's got a cute butt." Angela scrunched her brows together, trying to figure out what she meant, then gasped. "Oh! oh you meant!!- oh I am so sorry I sent you up there." 

Hana almost choked on her ramen, she had been streaming all night so this was like lunch to her. "NO way! Handsoap and your bro?" Genji faltered, then nodded. "shoulda placed that bet when i could've..." 

Hurried footsteps came down the hall and jesse peeked his head into the doorway. Aryn nodded at him, taking a sip of her coffee. "Jess, your boyfriend has a cute butt." Jesse's cheeks flared red, glaring at her. "Oh you done it now girly." Aryn set her mug down on the table and took off, jesse following after her, a stream of curses leaving his mouth. 

a few minutes later, Hanzo walked in, as cool and collected as always. he made his tea and continued as if nothing were out of the ordinary. he sat beside Genji, calm as if his boyfriend didn't run screeching after his sibling. Hana opened her mouth to say something but Hanzo stopped her. 

"One word and you will find all your streaming cameras missing." 

Hana pouted. "Unfair..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not really drawing the locations from anywhere in particular, just kinda thinking of a city and making it work, same with whatever the hell Talon is doing.

Jesse nearly talked her ear off, scolding her for a good portion of it. she eventually sat down, rolling her eyes when he told her that she should have knocked. after he finished ranting to her, he stared at her, red-faced. "so.. you- do you... I mean..." 

Jesse fumbled with his words, sitting next to his sister. he ruffled his hair, embarrassment showing on his cheeks. "does it bother you? our relationship...?" Aryn looked at him and smiled. she shook her head, putting her hand on his arm. "why would it bother me? I've slept with some ladies in my past, and if it's because it's Hanzo... no. I'm not bothered. He seems nice, and makes you look like a ray of freakin' sunshine." she pressed a kiss to his cheek, patting his arm. 

"I wasn't lying though, he has a cute butt." 

Jesse laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah... but what about you? talk to me here, what goin on between you and Genji?" 

Aryn shrugged, her eyes flitting from the wall to the floor, and the ceiling. "uhhhh, what is going on with me and Genji?" Jesse scoffed and nudged her arm. "C'mon. you two havin little video game dates doesn't fool me for one minute." Aryn shrugged, messing with her finger nails. "I... I don't know? I... feel... safe. when he's around. I don't get panicky and I can relax... I can breathe.." she sighed, her brows bunched together as she shut her eyes. she shook her head, smiling slightly. "He kicked my ass in Mortal Kombat." Jesse snorted, raising an eyebrow.  
"You let him win, and I know it." His sister laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, I get way to competitive, I cant just let someone win like that." Jesse put his arm around her, giving her a hug. 

"you damn right you are... whatever happens between you two, friendship, or somethin' else... good luck. and if Hanzo gives you any dirty looks, don't worry. that's just his face." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winston called them for a meeting later that afternoon, Talon Agents had been sighted carting large shipments out of an abandoned factory in Barbados , eye witness reports of a wisp-like figure gave them the notion that one of Talon's head agents was leading the operation. 

Jesse, Aryn, and Genji were to be sent ahead of the offense team to scout out the area and dispatch potential threats. the team would go incognito for a few days before setting the operation in motion. three days after they get to the city, Hanzo, Reinhardt, Mercy and D.va would enter the city, and the same night begin the assault on Talon's operations. 

provided everything goes as planned. if any complications were to arise, they were to immediately call back to the watchpoint and retreat. 

Jesse was going under the identity of a professional poker player, set to attend the tournament held in the casino nearby. Aryn was his secretary, and Genji as the cybernetic bodyguard. they arrived in Barbados as scheduled, their weapons passed effortlessly through customs, Aryn's crossbow and Genji's weapons were marked as priceless antiques, peacemaker passed through with a simple concealed carry permit. 

Aryn hated planes. made her terribly sick and feel light headed, not to mention the get up she was wearing was ridiculous. Jesse grinned, chewing on his cigar and straightening his tie. "I think ya look nice." Aryn scrunched up her nose, shaking her head. "if nice means I look like the secretary sleeping with the CEO of some large company then yes, I look nice." The pencil skirt was too tight, and the heels were impractical at best. her hair was pinned up into a tight bun, a pair of rectangular glasses sat on her nose, the button down blouse accentuating her body too much for her tastes. she glanced at the mirror and shook her head. "Jesse, give me a pair of slacks." Jesse shrugged and tossed her a pair from an extra suit he brought. 

Aryn changed, trading the skirt for slacks. she stepped out of the bathroom, straightening her blouse. Genji stood beside McCree, discussing something on a security camera. 

"The crates seem to be heavily guarded, we expected that, but the odd thing is..." 

Genji zoomed in on one of the trucks, in the shadows, a figure holding what looked to be a pulse rifle was hidden between two of the vehicles. McCree cursed under his breath and sighed. "Dammit." Aryn walked over, folding her arms and adjusting her glasses. "trouble already?" Jesse sighed. 

"Yeah, we ran into a guy with a pulse rifle, same make as that one, back when we did a strike in Dorado. never caught 'im." Genji put the device away, closing the picture. Jesse rolled his shoulders, feeling stiff in the suit. Aryn leaned on the wall, rolling this information over in her head. 

"Could be the vigilante. if he is, why is he interested in Talon?" 

Genji shook his head. "We don't know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the remainder of the night, they attended the poker tournament, and the party that followed afterward. 

Playing the part of a bodyguard was simple, and Genji enjoyed being almost invisible. no ones eyes lingered too long, a few ladies flirted with him, tipsy on alcohol. He answered with polite words, deigning to not flirt back. Jesse played his part almost too well, flirting with the ladies and the men, occasionally. Aryn was sitting alone at the bar, drinking something colorful. a man with slicked back hair and a fancy looking mustache was leaning over her, trying to get her attention. 

Genji moved closer, listening in on the conversation. 

the man's voice was clearly American, but with an awful Spanish accent, obviously forced. 

"Hello there lovely. you here alone?" 

Genji felt a small, annoyed feeling twinge at the back of his mind. he was flirting with her. he could feel his spirit dragon shift, something akin to a growl sounding in his mind. whatever was going on with his dragon, he had no idea. 

Aryn shifted, taking a sip of her drink. she turned to the man, placing her chin on her hand. 

"You see that guy over there, the buff one with the mask?" 

the guy's gaze fell on Genji and his eyes widened. "yeah, baby, but what's that got to do with you?." 

Aryn laughed sweetly, swirling the stirrer in her drink. "Well, i'm with him. so you'd best try your luck elsewhere." Genji smirked, walking over to her after the guy slinked away. "Your with me, huh?" Aryn smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "i am. well, not in the sense he was thinking, but he didn't need to know that." Genji laughed softly, feeling a streak of courage. "I wouldn't mind being with you in that sense, if you wouldn't." 

Aryn blinked, and Genji immediately cursed his boldness. he was about to apologize, but stopped himself when he saw her face. she was smiling, her cheeks dusted with red, and it wasn't from the drink. "I... I don't think i would mind that at all." Genji felt his face flush and he stuttered. "W-well... uhm... well I- i guess this is the part where i ask you out, right?" Aryn giggled softly, nodding nonchalantly. "in most situations, yes." 

Genji cleared his throat and looked at her. "Well then, Aryn, would you do me the honor of dating me?" 

Aryn's cheeks darkened and she grinned. "aren't you noble. I would be delighted."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda rushed and sloppy, I'm writing this on mobile, and I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. I have just moved so I will not be posting a lot for the next couple weeks, while I'm getting settled.

Going undercover was a good idea, for the most part. 

Jesse managed to wrangle some information from other party goers, apparently the factory that talon was working out of was purchased by the man hosting it. Antonio Rodriguez was the CEO of a engineering company that created harmless things like home appliances, but the bulk of his profit came from the illegal businesses. designing weapons and providing those weapons to terrorist organizations, such as Talon. 

The first part of the mission was going well. 

when Jesse, Aryn and Genji left the party around midnight, they went back to the hotel and changed into their gear. Genji and Aryn scouted the perimeter of the factory from the rooftops, and Jesse took to scouting the ground area. It was going smoothly until Jesse alerted them to the arrival of the vigilante, Soldier 76. 

"He's down near the exit point for the trucks, I need one'a ya to go down there and intercept as quietly as possible." 

Aryn was closest to the exit, so she spoke up, holstering her crossbow. "I got it. I'll let you know when I've got him." 

the comm went silent after that, and Aryn moved across the rooftop quietly, her dark uniform blending with the shadows. she vaulted over the gap between the rooftops, her footsteps silent and sure. she stopped once she reached the end of the building, watching near the exit for any signs of movement. 

something moved near one of the gates, catching her eye. she crouched low before descending the building, climbing down quietly to avoid detection. She scaled the wall quickly, her boots knocking a few pebbles lose, but overall she descended quietly.

The vigilante was crouched near the truck farthest from the gate. A visor covered his face, and he held a large pulse rifle in his hands. Aryn surveyed what she could, pressing the button on her ear piece, whispering into the com. 

"Got eyes on him, he's watching the workers." 

Jesse's voice came in, slightly broken up by static. Aryn managed to make out the command to keep eyes on him, while Genji scouted the rooftops. 

Aryn silently crept closer, her ear piece picking up the orders from the workers. She caught glimpse of a man, standing like he was watching it all. Aryn saw wisps of smoke coming off him, and she recalled the debriefing, this was the Talon agent. 

His name was Reaper, and they didn't know much about him. He was dangerous however, and shouldn't be engaged in combat unless it was necessary. 

Aryn watched as Reaper barked orders at the workers, his grasping voice sending shivers down her spine. Something about it was terrifying and she wanted to leave, but she had a job to finish. 

The vigilante moved and Aryn froze. 

The man crept back, holstering his rifle. He was about to turn and leave, but something on the roof caught his attention. His head tilted up, and then almost as if someone told him, he looked straight at her. 

Aryn held still, and the vigilante didn't move. 

It was a complete standstill, until a gunshot sounded. 

Alarms went off and Aryn took the chance to run. She bolted from her spot and proceeded to scale the wall, tiny hooks on her boots helping to grab into the bricks. She glanced back and saw the vigilante following, pulling out his rifle as she ran across the roof. The frantic sounds of battle coming from below. 

A bright strip of red caught her eye, and she saw Jesse across another building, they needed to leave if they didn't want their cover blown. 

Genji's voice came through on the com, it sounded like he was running too. 

"There's more than just Talon here, I believe the vigilante had more than one comrade." 

She spoke into the com quickly, jumping over a gap in the buildings, climbing up a taller one to throw the vigilante off. 

"Got 76 on my tail, and is doesn't look like hes coming off." 

Aryn hauled herself over the ledge, just as an eruption came from somewhere inside the factory. Flames flew from one of the larger buildings, and more alarms blared. she was thrown back from the force of the explosion, her head slamming against one of the large pipes coming from the building below. Pain blossomed in her head and she cursed, a sticky warmth coming down her forehead. 

Her good eye was clouded with red and she stumbled to stand, her vision swimming as she stood, a wave of nausea washing over her. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and steadied her, but she couldn't see who it was. She faintly heard a gruff voice telling her to stay awake. 

Like she needed to know that. 

Her body kicked into overdrive and she steadied herself. Adrenaline pumping through her as she forced herself to move. 

She moved with assistance from 76, whoever he was, he wasn't looking to harm her. Aryn nailed down a few agents who were firing at them, and kept moving until a shot hit her in the leg. 

She fell to the ground, 76 cursed and moved to block her from the attacker, but he was too slow. 

Tendrils of inky black smoke wrapped around her neck and a masked figure materialized in front of her. Reaper chuckled darkly a clawed hand grabbed her jaw, digging into her skin. 

"Another sheep thrown to the wolves. How quaint." 

The tendrils around her neck tightened as Aryn struggled to breathe, the concussion was certainly not helping. She heard the clicking of a gun and then the heavy hum of a pulse rifle. the beam hit the Talon agent, making him release an inhuman shriek. 

Aryn fell to the ground, gasping for air. She was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake, it was all too much. She collaosed to the ground, her vision fading. She heard a name before she lost consiousnes, a name that she heard whispered around Gibraltar. 

Gabriel Reyes. 

 

She didn't remember much after that. 

She saw Jesse's serape, and Genji's green glow, but the rest was a blur of movement and attacks. 

When Aryn managed to regain some sense of reality, she was sitting back in the hotel room. A woman with white hair and an eye patch over one eye was sitting in front of her, bandaging her head. Aryn tried to move, but the woman kept her seated firmly. 

"You are not in any condition to move. Sit." 

Something in the womans voice made Aryn think of her _abuela,_ so she stayed down. 

"W...who are you?" 

Aryns voice was rough, and her throat was raw, it felt like she hadn't drank anything in years. 

The woman was quiet for a moment, before she replied. "My name is ana. Now, if you are fully awake, I would ask the same of you. " 

Aryn eyed the woman warily as she sat down. She was always wary about new people, but she did help bandage her up. The least she could do was be honest. 

"..... My name is Aryn." 

Ana kept the same expression as she asked her next question. "And why were you at that factory?" 

That sent up a red flag. Aryn wasn't about to just blab to everyone who saved her ass. Aryn narrowed her eyes. "Ill answer that, after you answer another question for me. Since I'm in here I'm assuming you were there too. Did you find anyone else?" 

Ana's stern expression flipped, and she smiled slightly. "We did. And you are smart for withholding confidential information. Jesse and Genji are in the other room." 

Aryn was filled with a mix of relief and confusion. Jesse and Genji were alright, but how did this woman know their names? And who else was she referring to?

Ana leaned forward in her chair, her eye sharp and calculating. "Tell me, how is it you came into Overwatch? You are new, or else I would have recognized you. Jesse was quite worried for you... Are you a girlfriend of his?" 

Aryn resisted the urge to laugh, or throw up. Or both.

The idea of her and Jesse ever dating was... Unthinkable. she laughed softly, wincing as she tried to sit up. "no, no, Never in a million years." 

Ana's eye narrowed. "Think you're too good for him?" 

Aryn quickly shook her head. "No ma'am, I just--" Christ she was just like her abuela. " I'm sorry but what does this have to do with the factory? Because I don't really see how this conversation-" Ana cut her off. "Answer the question." 

Aryn swallowed and shook her head. "He's my brother. His mother took me in when I was little, raised me with him till she passed." 

A look of relief and amusement passed over her face, and the older woman laughed softly. "Then I apologize. Jesse was rather wild before, I taught him most of what he knows. I think of him as a son, so I apologize for being harsh. Any family of his is family to me." 

She stood and gave Aryn a warm smile. "Come, I'm sure Jesse is worried about you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryn and Jesse address some issues from their past, and Aryn tells jesse the reason she left him and the deadlock gang behind s long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter..... 
> 
> I wanted to dive a bit deeper into Aryn's story, and I figured hey, why not.

"We're fine Winston, we'll explain it all when we get back. Talon ain't got no more operations here." 

the image of the gorilla flickered and Winston huffed. "Stay low, don't leave unless you have to. Reaper may return, now that he knows you're there. I'll send Tracer and Pharah with a jet to retrieve you guys, should arrive within the next twenty-four hours." the image shut off and Jesse let out a sigh of relief. 

Genji had sat down on the chair across the room, his legs crossed, cleaning his blade. "The situation has become complicated, we were not prepared for this.." Jesse shook his head, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "hell naw... we weren't s'posed ta engage... we were caught off guard. can't let that shit happen again." 

the door opened and Aryn walked into the room, holding onto the wall for support. 

Jesse nearly ran to her, reaching out to her, but he stopped. What was he supposed to do? he wasn't exactly the best brother, and they still had a lot of unspoken tension between them. sure they joked, and talked, but the reality was that they weren't as close as they were before... she almost seemed like a stranger to him. but that can of worms could wait, Jesse was determined to make up for lost time. Jesse set a hand on her shoulder. "You good? where..." he took a deep breath, still not quite over the fact that Ana was alive. "Where did Amari go?" Aryn glanced up at Jesse, and then to genji. "Ah... she said something about going to check on.. jack..?" Jesse nodded. "Seventy-Six, Jack Morrison, the commander of overwatch before it fell..." Aryn set her jaw, pressing her lips into a thin line. 

"anyone else who's supposed to be dead but isn't?" 

Aryn's question was met with silence, and she sighed, shaking her head. she moved from the wall, walking over to a chair and sitting down. her hand went to her neck, pulling at her collar. Jesse walked to her slowly, picking his words carefully. 

"are... you alright?" 

Aryn scoffed, her words coming out harsh and clipped. "Why do you suddenly care?" Jesse's eyes widened, shock and hurt on his features. Aryn cursed. "Ah shit... i-i didn't mean that jess..." Genji shifted from his seat, and stood, cleaning his blade. "I... I will go find Ana." The cyborg left, leaving Jesse and Aryn alone. 

Aryn shook her head "Jesse I'm sorry, I didn't-" Jesse cut her off, his face unreadable. "If ya didn't mean it ya wouldn't have said it. its about time we had a good ol' heart ta heart anyhow." Aryn rubbed the back of her neck, as jesse brought up a chair. 

"So. talk. are ya angry with me?" 

Aryn shook her head. "yes, I mean... I'm not angry I just... I shoved so many things down over these few years... I can't forget the last time I saw you, and I... I regret not telling you everything. the last time I saw you... that woman.. she seemed to know you better than I did and... well I-- It's my fault." Jesse sighed. 

He understood, he had said awful things, his anger and hurt taking over his emotions. he had told her that he wouldn't be there the next time she needed him, if she left then he wasn't her brother anymore. but why would she ever think it was her fault? Aryn's voice cracked, her gaze flitting to the wall. "You had every right to know why I left, but I... I couldn't trust anyone and... i was scared..." Jesse put a hand on her leg. "Hey. what's done is done. we can't change the past... what's important is that I... I'm here. I'm here and I ain't leavin'." Aryn was quiet, her gaze falling to the ground. her voice was a whisper when she spoke, her eyes flicking to meet his. 

"You deserve to know why. it's not right that I left you like that." 

Jesse stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, unsure of what to say. 

"Jesse, when I..." she took a deep breath, her tears coming to her eyes. "Jesse, i was pregnant." 

it took a lot to shock Jesse McCree, and you bet your ass he was shocked now. his eyes widened and he stuttered. "you... pregnant? so you.. you got a kid?" Aryn shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight. " i was barely 18, i knew that a baby had no life in a gang... and i ... i didn't want anyone involved. after our fight... i ran, and... a woman found me. took me in." she could feel her body shaking and she couldn't stop it, she clamped her hand over her mouth, determined not to cry. Jesse waited. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair and rocking back and forth. Jesse awkwardly set a hand on her back. "Take yer time, aryn." She shook her head, crying silently. "I-I lost the baby... and by then... i had already screwed everything up... i couldn't go back to you.. tell you i was sorry..." 

Jesse shook his head and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. probably wasn't the best thing to do, but hell. " No. ya aint gotta say no more... i will always be here for you, you can always come to me. i am so sorry i ever made you think otherwise. i will never, ever leave you again Aryn... i promise. never again." his eyes burned from unshed tears, he would never let her feel alone. ever again, he was determined to make up for what happened... even if he couldn't he would try. 

Aryn was quiet, her body shaking slightly. she slowly lifted her arms up and hugged him back, tears running down her cheeks. Jesse pulled back, holding her at arms length. "are you okay?" 

Aryn smiled and wiped her tears away. "I will be... "


	11. Chapter 11

The jet arrived early the next morning, the ride was quiet, for the most part. 

Aryn sat beside Genji, her head leaning on his shoulder. The encounter with reaper had left her with a nasty bruise around her neck, and since her conversation with Jesse... She had been quiet. Genji didn't pry, and that was probably why she wanted to be around him. he didn't know what was said, but when he returned to the room, Aryn was sitting at the window, her face emotionless. She hardly spoke a word, and Jesse just shook his head. "Give her some space..." Genji understood and left her be. Her hand rested gently over his, her eyes were closed, Genji was almost certain she was asleep. 

Genji looked down at her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. She looked peaceful, relaxed... Her eyes fluttered open, a soft smile crossing her lips before they shut again. Genji felt his heart jump into his throat.  
under his mask, he smiled. He moved his hand so that he was holding hers, running his thumb over the back of her hand. Ana was sitting across from them, flipping aimlessly through a magazine. she glanced up at the two, smiling and saying nothing. 

He could feel with his finger tips, but it was still odd... Seeing metal where skin should be. How on earth could she like him? He knew some people didn't trust him because of his condition, even Hanzo took a while to adjust. But Aryn seemed to take it in stride. 

She was kind, and she protected those she cared for... Genji was happy, happy that she agreed to be closer to him, happy that he could keep her safe... After all the times she saved his life, it was only fair he return the favor. 

The door to the cockpit opened, and Lena poked her head out. "Hey loves, jets about ta land. " 

Her gaze flickered from Genji, to Aryn, then to their hands. She smiled slightly, tilting her head. 

"She's a good one... don't let her get away." 

Genji stayed silent, his gaze going back to the woman leaning on his shoulder. Tracer grinned and went to inform the others, a new pep to her step. 

 

Once they landed in Gibraltar, Mercy insisted on running a diagnosis on Aryn, the bruise around her neck making her worry increase. 

everyone became quiet when Ana and Seventy-Six stepped off the plane. 

Reinhardt was the first to break the silence. He stood in front of them, his arms folded. 

"You two are staying, yes?" 

Ana smiled gently, and put a hand on his arm. " yes. Its good to see you too, old friend." That broke the old warrior, he gave out a hearty laugh, wrapping both if them in his big arms and giving them a crushing hug. 

"Good! We need more heroes, who better than the best of us!" 

That broke the dam, and soon everyone was swarming with reconciling with old friends, some even had tears in their eyes. 

Mercy nearly scolded jack to death, the soldier stuttering out apologies faster than a sinner in church. Ana insisted on meeting everyone, including Hanzo, her exact words were 'If he's dating you, Jesse, i need to make sure he's good enough.' Genji was pleasantly comfortable, Aryn stood next to him, running a hand along her collar bone. She had a tattoo that covered the expanse of her chest, resembling a skull and crossbones but instead of bones behind the skull, it was two pistols. Roses growing along the guns, and one flower bloomed in the eye of the skull. 

Aryn mostly wore high cut shirts, but she wore a tanktop now, so this was the first time actually seeing it. Aside from the time he walked in on her, he hadn't exactly seen much of her chest. 

"I never noticed that before... Does it mean anything?" 

Aryn looked up at him, and then down to her chest. "Oh, no. Not really... I trace it out of habit sometimes. Its actually fairly recent. Had an omnic friend in New Orleans, she does the best artwork." 

Genji was slightly surprised. "You have friends who are Omnics?" Aryn nodded. "Oh yeah. There used to be a awful gang around town that beat down on em." Aryn shook her head and sighed. 

"I stepped in on more than one occasion, and in turn earned some friends. That's actually how I learned to design my own arm, I fixed some up on more than one occasion. I don't have many friends, but they made me feel welcome, and helped me through some... tough times. " her words hinted at something more, but Genji didn't press. 

instead he just nodded. " I have not met many people who did not want them dead, or at least were uneasy around them. Do you have other tattoos?" Aryn smiled slightly, her gaze flicking up to his. "Quite a few actually... Maybe you'll get to see them one day." It took Genji a second to realize she was flirting, and he chuckled, his cheeks burning beneath his mask. 

" I think I'd like that." 

Aryn smirked, offering nothing in response. 

 

Jesse was on the other side of the room, watching everything take place. His gaze moved from Ana and Jack, to D.va and Lucio, to Hanzo. 

He looked reasonably uncomfortable, but was slowly adjusting. Jesse saw him bristle at something, and Jesse followed his gaze to Genji and Aryn. They were talking, about what, Jesse couldn't hear. 

He could guess though. 

Genji's hand brushed against hers, and her fingers gently curled around his hand. Jesse nearly dropped his cigar, he didn't actually think they would get together, sure he thought they'd be friends but... he walked over to Hanzo, stepping in front of him. "Hey darlin' whatcha' lookin at?" 

Hanzo made a face and tried to look over Jesse's shoulder. "Move, I cannot-" McCree shook his head. "Nah darling, leave em be. cant be pryin into their business." Hanzo glared at him, his eyes narrowing. "That is my brother Jesse." the cowboy sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, and that's my sister." 

the conversation they had the previous night came to his mind, and he set his jaw. "after everything they've been through... c'mon darlin'. they look happy don't they?" Hanzo peeked past Jesse, hearing his brother laugh and seeing Aryn smile. Hanzo nodded slowly. 

"Yes... they do look happy." 

Jesse nodded. "Let em be then... its the least we can do after the night they've had." Hanzo didn't look happy, but he left it alone. he took jesse's hand, sighing. "I am protective over him, I have no right to be but... I sometimes cannot see that he is not a child anymore." Jesse nodded, pulling Hanzo against him. 

"Yeah... I know what you mean..." 

Jesse sighed, shaking his head. the memory of a young girl, running through the wheat fields barefoot, unburdened with painful memories, no scars to remind her of her mistakes, shy around strangers and loud and boisterous around her family. Jesse hugged Hanzo close. 

"Sometimes you gotta let em go their own way, no matter how much you wanna protect em..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories bubble up when Aryn is left alone in the med bay.

the steady beep of the monitor attached to her kept her awake, Mercy insisted on keeping her in the med bay overnight, something about her interaction with Reaper. Angela wanted to be sure that there was no severe damage. Aryn fiddled with a lose string on the blanket, the med bay was certainly no hospital, but that didn't stop it from feeling like one. 

Aryn had never been comfortable in hospitals, they scared her. It was where people went to die, slowly most of the time. the last time Aryn was in a hospital... she lost a child. she watched the monitor, the steady spike of her heartbeat. Aryn hadn't dug through those memories for years, talking to Jesse made all of them rise to the surface. 

She was terrified when she found out. it was just after a heist on route 66, she shot twelve men dead and the had to book it to the nearest café to barf up her lunch. the lead man chewed her out, and after that she took a test. sure enough, positive. she spent the next two days crying her eyes out and flipping the fuck out. how was she going to take care of it? how was she going to pay for it? how was she going to get out? 

She focused on getting out, and then she would take it in stride. she hadn't planned on anyone finding out, and that's why it went wrong. the boss found out, and sent two of his goons to 'take care of the problem'. she fought back and that's why the heist went wrong. 

one of them pulled a knife on her, she panicked and killed them both, but not before they took her eye. the boss of course had a backup plan.

by the time she made it out and was safe, she was bleeding heavily from her lost arm, and blinded in one eye. 

She was wandering the desert for days, before she was found. Aryn had lost the baby a few days later. the woman that found her tried to console her but with little luck. she didn't like remembering those times. Aryn felt the lump in her throat swell, the burning behind her eyes. she shut her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest, covering her face with her hands.

Aryn hadn't cried in a few years, and it felt terrible. her soft hiccupping sobs were heard by no one, Angela having turned in for the night. it was best she get it out while she was alone before anyone could see her like this. 

her body shook as she cried into her hands, the guilt that she had gathered over the years had become uncomfortable at least. she opened the dam by crying, and now it was just all coming out. 

she hadn't heard the footsteps approach, and judging by how quiet they were, she may not have heard them anyways. 

"Aryn...?" 

Aryn lifted her head, her eyes wide and reddened. Genji stood near the doorway of the room, the green glow from his suit giving the room a light source. 

" I couldn't sleep, I was taking and walk and I heard... well... do you need some company?" 

Aryn sat up, trying to hide her face. "I.. I don't..." Genji saw her body language, prepared to back off. "I can leave if you'd rather..." Aryn shook her head. "No, please...stay..." Genji stepped into the room and sat beside her. they sat in silence for a few minutes, something Aryn was thankful for. she didn't say anything, and Genji didn't pry. they just sat together. Aryn moved and leaned her head on his shoulder, her cheeks wet from tears. Genji slowly lifted his arm around her shoulders and held her close. 

the tears stopped after a while, until it was just silence, and the sound of her breathing, and occasionally the whirr of Genji's breathing systems. Genji looked down at her, speaking softly. "You need to talk about it?"  
Aryn was quiet for a long time, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Do... do you remember when you asked about my arm? and I told you it was a long story?" Genji nodded and Aryn continued. 

"When I was younger... 'bout 18... I... I needed to get outta the deadlock gang. I was gonna have a kid, didn't want ta raise a child around thieves and gangsters.."  
She took Genji's silence as a sign to go on, she didn't know how he would take this, but she didn't want to keep him in the dark.  
"I tried to leave. the boss found out, tried to kill me. I lost my eye, my arm... and after everything else I lost the kid too..." her voice cracked and she shook her head, tears flowing again. "Jesse didn't know, no one did. It broke me... I felt like if I had just told someone... anyone... Jesse or, or, or just... somebody! maybe... maybe i wouldn't have lost the... or my brother..." she fought the sob bubbling up in her throat. 

Genji was silent for a moment, before he lifted a hand to his visor. he pressed the sides, releasing with a soft hiss. he removed the visor, looking down at her with brown eyes. 

Aryn looked up at him, it was the first time she had even been able to see his face. she took the opportunity to read his features, scars crisscrossing his features, some deeper than others, and some nastier than others. one scar was larger than the others and ripped across his face. he spoke softly, the scars that marred his face twisting as he spoke.  
"There was nothing you could have done. Sometimes things happen... and we cant change how they happen, if you like it or not." he sighed and looked towards the wall, a emotion Aryn couldn't read crossing his face. "You see this? Hanzo... did this. he is the reason I am like this." there was a glimmer of something in his eyes, disgust? or hatred? Genji shook his head, shutting his eyes. 

"I used to be... repulsed by what I had become... by what he did. but... I do not hate him. you harbor this guilt because you think, perhaps, if you had done something differently it would be better..."

Genji opened his eyes, looking back at her. "My situation differs from yours, but the problem is the same. Hanzo feels the same guilt that you do, perhaps if he had done something different I would be... whole... again. But the truth is that no matter how hard you beat yourself up, whatever you tell yourself to keep that guilt alive... you need to let it go. forgive yourself, because it wasn't your fault..." his tone softened, setting a metal hand against her cheek. 

"You didn't lose Jesse by not telling him, you never lost him, and it was never your fault." 

Aryn felt the tears burning behind her eyes again, her hand gently covering the one on her cheek. Genji pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing away her tears with his thumb. Aryn shut her eyes tightly, letting out a soft, choking laugh. 

"T-thank you..."

Genji smiled. "you don't need to thank me... I will stay by your side through anything." Aryn smiled, looking up at him through tear filled eyes. 

"Stay with me? just for a little while..." Genji nodded, pressing another kiss to her face. 

"of course.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another filler! this time with fluff and stuffs sorry its so short... I have been through hell trying to move into my new house :/

When Angela walked into the med bay in the morning, she was surprised to see Genji laying beside Aryn. 

His mask was off, and in all the years they knew each other, she had never seen him without his mask. in casual situations at least, she had seen his face, of course she had. she made the suit he wore into battles. she knew he often had trouble sleeping, but here... he looked peaceful. He held Aryn close to him, her head resting against his chest. his arms wrapped around her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Angela saw his eyes flicker open, dark brown eyes meeting her blue ones. dark black hair showed from under the parts of the suit that sat on his head, it occurred to her that he needed a trim. 

She smiled at him, seeing several emotions flicker across his face before settling on embarrassment. 

"I can go... if you need me to." 

his arms never left the woman beside him, and Angela shook her head, grinning. 

"No. that's alright... she... she looked rough yesterday. probably needs you more than anyone right now. I'll come back in a few hours." 

Angela put a few papers away before she left, smiling brighter than she had before she walked in. 

Genji watched as Angela left, sighing softly as the sound of her heels faded. he shut his eyes, listening to Aryn's steady breathing. He heard her murmur something, something soft touching his lips. Genji opened his eyes, finding her sleepy green one looking at him. her index finger slowly traced his lips, her eyes clouded with sleep. 

"You... are... beautiful..." 

she let her hand fall from his lips, tracing one of the numerous scars that cut across them. Genji wanted to feel her, feel the warmth of her skin against his. sure he could feel things with his hands, but it was all metal. artificial nerves and metal could never replace real feeling. Genji didn't feel the tears until Aryn brushed them away. Genji looked at her, searching her face for anything that could tell him how she really felt. 

He saw nothing but fondness and trust in her eyes. she spoke softly, her hand resting on the metal part of his jaw. "Hey... your turn ta spill the beans. what's eatin' you?" 

Genji shook his head, his hand moving to cover hers. "Nothing. it doesn't matter." Aryn frowned, sitting up and propping herself up on an elbow. "Bullshit it doesn't. If we are gonna make this... this thing between us work... tell me... please." 

Genji shook his head, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "I... I just..." he shook his head again, feeling the tears break over his cheeks. Aryn pulled him close, careful about the metal of his suit. "I don't understand." his voice was quiet, rough with emotion. Aryn rubbed small circles into the metal on his shoulders, trying her best to speak calmly. "tell me, _amor._ " 

Genji lifted his head, his gaze flitting from the wall to the sheets on the bed. 

"I wont ever be able to... to feel you. not really... I'm a machine, I... I can't do all the things that a normal person could do for you... I won't ever feel how your hair is, or, or how you skin feels... I can barley feel your body temperature. I don't understand how someone... anyone could love someone... like me..." 

Aryn was quiet for a few minutes. watching the sunlight stream into the room as the sun finally rose from the horizon. "Genji... look at me." Genji hesitantly looked at her, ready for a rejection or something that would confirm the fears the voice in the back of his mind kept festering. Aryn gently pressed a kiss to his lips, murmuring against his skin. "You can feel, and you do feel. its just different... just because its different... doesn't mean you can't." Genji let out a soft breath, his eyes wide. Aryn held his face, her hair mussed and knotted. Genji glanced at her eyes, then to her lips, and pulled her into another kiss. 

Her lips were soft, gentle against his own rough, scarred ones. 

it was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

Aryn was out of the med bay within a few hours, Angela told her to take it easy and to de-stress if she could. Aryn thanked her and turned to leave, but Angela's voice stopped her. 

"Be kind to him.." 

Aryn halted in her steps, turning lightly. "I'm... sorry?" Angela gave a sheepish smile. "Genji. he's been through a lot... and he's still young. he really cares for you. so... don't hurt him." that gave her pause. Aryn was quiet for a moment, before she smiled. "I... I won't... he's the first person whos actually cared enough to stay beside me..." Angela looked up at her from her seat, her blue eyes holding a hint of melancholy. 

"He has a good heart. sadly, its burdened with self doubt. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. sorry if I seem like a mother hen but..." she gave a soft laugh, shaking her head. "He's a good friend and I don't want to see him heartbroken. I don't want to see you heartbroken either. relationships are tricky, so be careful." 

Aryn smiled, nodding her head. "Thanks, Angela..." the doctor nodded, turning back to her papers. "I'm sure Jesse will be worried, I told him you'd be out by ten at the latest, and you know how he frets." 

Aryn laughed, genuine and light hearted. "Yes... I'll go calm his nerves then, and thanks again." Aryn left the med bay, easing her own nerves as she went. 

she saw Jesse pacing about the lobby outside, puffing on his cigar, ranting about something to Hanzo. the archer sat quietly on a chair, his sharp eyes going from her brother to her. Jesse didn't notice her and continued his pacing. 

"What if she's really hurt? something that Reaper did? Angela said ten and its what? 10:11?? eleven minutes Hanzo, anything coulda happened in eleven minutes, do ya think--" 

Hanzo spoke calmly, standing and setting an arm on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse." 

McCree looked up from his pacing and glanced at Hanzo, and then to the doorway. relief flooded his features and he sighed. "Well damn darlin'! ya couldn't have said something before I went an' made a fool of myself!" Jesse went to hug his sister and Hanzo shook his head, the small tilt to his lips betraying his serious demeanor. "you are a fool cowman." his voice held nothing but fondness and affection towards the gunslinger, and that made her smile. Jesse needed someone, and it seems he found his person. 

Aryn snorted softly, shaking her head as he brother hugged her. "you worry to much Jess." Jesse shook his head, patting her on the back. "Yeah yeah I know... but its my job to worry." Aryn laughed, ruffling her brothers hair. "I'm fine, but I'm kinda tired. I can't sleep too good in places that resemble hospitals." Jesse seemed to sober up at that comment, the playful grin on his face dropping to a gentle smile. "want us to walk with ya?" Aryn opened her mouth to speak, but movement behind Jesse caught her attention. Genji walked past the doors to the med bay, stopping as he saw her. he gave her a wave, and the previous night resurfaced in her head. Genji looked down at his hand and shook his head, walking past the lobby. Aryn was caught up in her head, she didn't notice Jesse had been talking again. "Oh!- er... sorry, what did you say?" Jesse made a puzzled face and smiled, laughing softly. "I asked ya if you needed us ta walk ya up to your room." Aryn straightened herself out, shaking her head. "nah, you don't need to, I'm just gonna grab a shower and probably pass out." Jesse studied her for a minute, before he shrugged. "Alright then. I'll let you get to it then." Aryn waved to the two men and started to her room, thinking back to the night before as she walked, a small smile forming on her face. Hanzo had seen Genji, he wasn't concerned or confused and didn't give it a second thought. Until he saw Aryn seemingly freeze in place. Hanzo glanced back at Genji through his peripheral, and sure enough he had waved. Hanzo was puzzled now, he had seen the interaction when they arrived back from Barbados, but he wrote it off as simple flirting. Hanzo waited until Aryn left to bring it up. "She seem out of it to you?" Hanzo looked up as Jesse spoke, his brow furrowed. "What?" Jesse gestured to the direction Aryn went. "It seemed like she wasn't... all there, ya know? like her mind was somewhere else?" Hanzo folded his arms, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I... do not know if it means anything, but Genji did walk by... he waved." Jesse raised his eyebrows, something that Hanzo couldn't read crossing his face. "You think... you think they did anything?" Hanzo made a face, looking at the wall. "If they did I do not wish to know. I knew almost everything about his relationships before. I would not like to repeat that." Jesse chuckled lightly, shaking his head. Hanzo glanced at him, his brow furrowing. "that is funny to you?" Jesse shook his head, wrapping an arm around Hanzo's shoulders. "it's nothin' darlin'. lets just... leave 'em be, for now. we don't wanna go assuming things, lest we make em both mad at us." Jesse pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, making the archer turn a decent shade of red. "Jesse." McCree looked down at him, smiling. "Yeah darlin'?" Hanzo turned his head and pressed a kiss to the gunslingers lips. Jesse was taken aback, pleasantly surprised. Hanzo wasn't usually the one initiating affection, but he wasn't complaining. Hanzo broke the kiss, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "You need a trim."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of this chapter was inspired by a prompt from a friend, so enjoy!

the sky was dark, and the silence was calming. 

the stars that littered the sky were often hard to see, but tonight it was clear and the stars were shining brighter than ever. Aryn spent most of the day in her room, until she was called down to the training grounds. Winston had made some changes to her armor, and upgraded her gear, and she spent the rest of the day figuring out how it worked. she signed out of the training room around seven, and went on a long walk around the base. 

a chilly breeze blew through the watchpoint from the ocean, giving a nice contrast to the otherwise balmy atmosphere. somehow Aryn found herself overlooking the loading docks, the open area providing a clear veiw of the stars. she wasn't sure how much time she spent just staring at the stars, she could have sat there for hours, or maybe it was only a few minutes. 

her phone pinged, signaling she got a text. 

she fished the phone out of her jacket and opened it, it was from Genji. 

 

 _Ninja Boi_  
21:00 ||  
_Hey, you got a minute to talk?_

 

Aryn looked at the text for a moment, the silly name that D.va had saved Genji as in her phone making her smile. 

 

|| 21:03  
_Sure, I'm not in my room atm, but I'll be there in a few._

 

she started back to her room, her phone pinging again as she got another message. 

 

 _Ninja Boi_  
21:08 ||  
_Did Winston call you to the meeting tonight? it just got out and I didn't see you there.  
I thought maybe you weren't feeling well, or he didn't call you. _

 

That made Aryn pause. she frowned and replied as she walked. 

 

|| 21:08  
_Athena didn't notify me of a meeting, so no._

 

She didn't receive a reply.  
Aryn made it up to her room, not at all surprised to see Genji waiting at the door. she opened the door and let him in, shutting it behind them. "So, what did ou want to talk about?" she took off her jacket and sat down on her bed, folding her legs under her. Genji sat down on one of the chairs in the room, staying quiet for a moment before speaking. 

"Winston is sending us on a mission." 

Aryn nodded, fiddling with her fingers as she listened. "There a certain reason this is bothering you?" 

Genji nodded, thinking long and hard before he spoke.  
"We are going to Hanamura." 

that lingered in the air like smoke, festering for a few seconds before Aryn attempted to speak. "That... that was your home, before all that mess with your brother happened, right?" 

Genji nodded. 

Aryn sighed, running a hand through her hair. why wasn't she going? was it because of her injury on the previous mission? she didn't speak for a long time, opting instead to stare at the wall. Genji broke the silence, his robotic tinged voice falling softly on her ears. 

"I have been there more than once since then, but it is not the location that bothers me." Genji sighed and shook his head. "We have reason to suspect that the remaining Shimada clan members that went into hiding are aiding Talon." 

Aryn's eyes flickered over to where Genji sat. "the shimada clan... your clan." Genji nodded once again. "Family members that need a chart to prove we are related, but family nonetheless. we took most of them out during the Blackwatch days... but there are some left. not big enough to pose a threat on their own, but with talon..." Genji shook his head, clearly the thought was not pleasant. 

"who else is going?" 

Genji shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the ceiling. "Jesse, Hana, Tracer, Angela, Reinhardt, and Hanzo." Aryn nodded, letting a sigh fall from her lips. 

She was worried, not that genji couldn't protect himself, she knew he could. it was a fairly knew thing, her heart would jump into her throat when anyone mentioned him, and if she saw him she lost her train of thought. she couldn't get the image of his face out of her head, under that mask he wore... she wanted to memorize every scar, every imperfection he thought he had. "When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow." 

Aryn breathed out a curse in Spanish, worry seeping into her stomach. she shook her head and sighed. "Well... be careful then." 

Genji chuckled softly, shaking his head. "yeah..." Genji stood up, looking as if he were going to say something before he turned. "I will let you get some sleep." 

Aryn spoke, standing up quickly. "Wait, Genji. stay with me.... please..." 

Genji paused for a few seconds, before he turned to face her again. "Are... you sure? I mean... I don't- you don't-" he sighed, struggling to find his words. Aryn stepped closer to him, taking one of his hands into her own. "I asked didn't I? I enjoy your company.... and I don't know how long you'll be gone." Genji seemed to relax slightly, nodding his head. 

"Alright." 

Aryn smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his mask. "Good, I've been meaning to challenge you to a Mortal Kombat rematch." Genji laughed, folding his arms. "you sure yu want to go through that humiliation again?" Aryn chuckled, grabbing the controllers and turning on the t.v. "cocky much? I went easy on you last time, this time there will be no mercy." Genji laughed accepting a controller as they set up the match, his heart feeling lighter than it had all day. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Hana, are you sure about this?" 

the devious gamer grinned, nodding her head. "Yup, Ninja boy went into her room about an hour ago." 

Jesse had enlisted the help of the exuberant gamer to investigate the relationship between Aryn and Genji. he wasn't sure why, but he really needed to know what was going on. Tracer had seen them whispering earlier and had decided to tag along, once given the scoop. Hana stomped up to the door and flung it open, phone out as she declared;

"YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX!!!" 

Aryn and Genji stared at the three of them from the door way, the music to mortal kombat playing from the television. Aryn glanced at Genji and laughed.  
"Really? why didn't you tell me Genji? I would have paused the game." 

Hana looked disappointed, tracer was thrown into a fit of giggles and Jesse looked embarrassed to say the least. Hana turned off her phone and folded her arms. "That's it? you two are just playing games?" Aryn made a face. "Why wouldn't we...?" the Korean girl groaned, rolling her eyes. "Jesse made it sound like it was some secret love affair, but your not even together! I better still be getting those Gushers, Eastwood." 

Aryns gaze flickered to Jesse and he gave a sheepish smile. "I was just curious as to your.... relationship status and you had been spending some time with Genji, so I wanted to make sure you were playing it safe." Aryn's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, her grip on the controller tightening. Genji chuckled softly, jesses eyes flickering to him and then his sister. 

"So....? you guys together or what?" 

the question perked Hana's interest, the younger girl taking out her phone. "Aw shit it gotta tweet this..." Aryn was at a loss for words, glancing at Genji for help. Genji laughed, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. "I.... uhm... I guess?" Aryn nodded, agreeing with his statement. "Yeah. I guess we are... together." it felt strange to say it out loud, but aryn liked how it sounded. 

Aryn jumped at the excited squeal that came from Hana. "OHMYGOSH!!! that's so cute!! I've gotta post this to all my fans! they'll be so happy for you guys! they already know almost everything about jesse and Hanzo. " Hana whipped out her phone and ran over to them, snapping a picture of them together. she ran out of the room, saying something about telling Lucio and Mei, with Tracer zipping behind her. 

Aryn looked back at Jesse and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." 

 

Aryn checked D.va's feed a few hours later, a picture with the caption 'Newest couple on base!" and a picture of her, red faced and embarrassed, beside genji, with Hana grinning beside them. over 1,000 likes and re-tweets, over 700 comments... Aryn decided that was enough media attention for a few days, maybe even a few years.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HIATUS IS OVER MY FRIENDS 
> 
> ONCE again I have relocated! stress and depression hit me hard and stunted my creative flow. i am so sorry!!! i hope you all enjoy this chapter! i also revised the chapters before, so the spelling errors should be fixed and i added a bit more tidbits in there for ya!

it had been nearly two weeks. 

Aryn was passing her time by working out with Zarya, who insisted on building up her muscles. weightlifting was more strenuous than Aryn thought, but Zarya was a good workout buddy. kept her motivated, and even complimented her on her facial scar. 

"Every good warrior has scars, the best have ones everywhere!" 

Two weeks since Genji left for Hanamura, and status updates only went to Winston. Aryn was walking back from the training room, heading back to her room for a shower. she was supposed to sit in on one of Hana's all nighter streams, this week was horror games and Aryn had foolishly agreed. it wasn't like she was sleeping anyway. since Genji left for the mission, the watchpoint had been way too quiet. Jesse and 76 went with him on offense, with Symmetra, Hanzo and Mei on defense, Reinhardt as the tank and Mercy for support. Aryn had got into the habit of staying up all night, either too tired to sleep or playing video games. Hana's live stream just gave her an excuse. 

she hopped into the shower, sighing softly as her aching muscles relaxed under the hot water. she ran her hands through her hair, it had gotten longer, she had been used to keeping it short for a long time, but figured it was time for a change. and long hair was a bitch. she washed up and got out of the shower, towel drying her hair and changing into a her favorite shirt and sweats. her phone pinged, catching her attention. 

_Bunny Babe  
23:41 ||   
Hey! hurry your slow booty up! _

_23:43 ||  
bring snacks pls froggy boi bought these little cakes from brazil   
they are in the left cabinet behind the veg shortening, don't let angie know she hates when we eat sugar l8 @ nite  
OH and the popcorn!! _

_23:44 ||  
and the sodasss   
might as well bring the twelve pack up too _

Aryn sighed, grabbing her phone and a pillow, before she left her room texting Hana back quickly. 

 

_Aryn  
23:45||   
you have legs right? ugh fine but i get the comfy chair >:T _

_Bunny Babe  
23:46 ||   
Ofc, anything for my night owl buddy!! _

Aryn rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchens, grabbing the twelve pack of dew, those brazillian cakes, and two bags of popcorn. Aryn also dug into her stash of twizzlers, grabbing the unopened pack. she moved all the healthy stuff back in front of the snack stash and shut the cabinet. 

"Hana having one of her streams again?" 

Aryn turned, surprised to see Ana sitting a the table drinking a cup of tea. Aryn nodded. putting the snacks in a bag and grabbing them off the counter. "Yup, she invited me to sit with her. planning on playing some scary games to keep us awake." Ana nodded, sipping her tea. "You're worried." 

Aryn faltered slightly. "I am?" Ana nodded. "You are. you are worried about Genji." Aryn was quiet, not providing an answer to the older woman's statement. Ana shrugged, sighing softly. "Speak or don't, i know love when i see it. it is good that you care for him... he needs someone to lean on, the poor boy. he's been through so much... and so have you." Ana met Aryn's gaze, her eyes showing years of wisdom and hard fought battles. Ana smiled, standing up and taking her tea with her. "Well. i'll let you have your fun. don't stay up too late, Angela will have no pity on you." Aryn watched as Ana left, her phone pinging as she stared. 

_Bunny Babe  
23:50 ||  
Hey slowpoke!! streams about to start! what's the holdup!?? ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ) _

_Aryn  
23:50 ||   
Sorry, Ana was in the kitchen... _

_Bunny Babe  
23:51 ||   
Awww did grams take our caffeine?! _

Aryn rolled her eyes. 

_Aryn  
23:51 ||   
no don't worry about it  
i'll be up in a min _

 

Aryn grabbed the rations and her pillow and made her way to Hana's room, Lucio was already there acting as the background dj. 

"and there she is!! we were about to start without you!" Aryn snorted. "without the mountain dew? i think not." Hana nodded, typing away on her keyboard as aryn shut the door. "Yeah, your right. are we ready guys??" Lucio nodded, and Aryn took her seat behind one of the cameras, grabbing a controller. "Yup. lets go." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

five hours into the stream, Aryn had nearly quit three times, and scared herself with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. luckily Hana's viewers all found it very entertaining. they were playing some re make of silent hill, that seemed to be more terrifying than its predecessor. at least, to Aryn it was. Hana seemed unfazed, and was more concerned about the story line, and the unending lapses that made no sense to her. 

"It's just, why would it send us there, only for it to be a dream... OH!! we have to go there for real!! alright I got it let's do this...." Aryn watched as Hana maneuvered the camera around, then the music stopped. Aryn groaned, "Ohhhh god its coming back..." Hana chuckled nervously trying to get her character to move faster. 

Aryn's phone buzzed, indicating an alert from Athena, her eyes widened and she opened it quickly, scanning through the contents. a shrill shriek shattered her thoughts and she whipped her head up to stare at Hana, who had thrown the controller across the room. "THATS IT!! NEW GAME! i died!!!" Aryn laughed, shaking her head. "Uh, hey I've got to go." Hana looked back at her tilting her head. "Huh? why?" Aryn grinned. "Genji's back." 

Aryn ran from the room, hearing Hana cheering. "Go get your man girl!!" 

Aryn wove through the halls of Gibraltar stopping just short of the docking bay, where Winston stood waiting. he saw her coming and smiled. "i figured you would want to know when they arrived back, i had Athena notify you." Aryn smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Thank you Winston." the jet moved into the bay quietly, its stealth systems engaged. the engines cut off and the door opened, Angela walking out first, with Mei and Satya beside her. Jesse and Hanzo followed, with Genji and Reinhardt behind them. Winston greeted them, going over some things with Reinhardt and 76. Aryn stood at the entrance doors, her arms folded, waiting for something, but she didn't know what. Angela saw her and frowned, walking over to her. 

"You are up very late." 

Aryn shrugged. "Tonight is Hana's Horror livestream. she asked me to sit in on it." Angela's frown deepened and she sighed. "Which also means sugar and caffeine. i am going to start banning that girl from sweets..." Aryn laughed softly, shaking her head. "Keeping Hana from junk food is about as likely as hell freezing over." Angela sighed, concern glossing over her features. "You have dark circles under your eyes, have you not been sleeping??" Aryn sighed, trying to wave it off as nothing but the glare that Angela shot at her was crippling. Aryn gave up, to tired to argue. "Just a bit of insomnia, its not a big deal." Angela sighed shaking her head. "No it is a big deal if you don't--" she stopped short when she saw Genji heading over, Aryn straightened and smiled slightly. Angela sighed heavily. "We will speak of this in the morning... he has missed you." Angela walked off towards the med bay, and Genji almost ran to her after she left. 

He wrapped her in his arms, sighing softly. Aryn returned the hug, breathing a sigh of relief. "you had me worried.." Genji hummed, nodding. "I tried to contact you but the service was non-existent." Aryn smiled slightly. "you can make it up to me, if you don't have to debrief Winston." Genji shook his head. "not until the morning." Aryn murmured, tracing the plating on his neck. "Good.. then come to my room when you're done here. kay?" Genji felt his face flush under his mask, nodding. Aryn smiled, pressing a small kiss to his face plate. 

Genji watched her walk away, his eyes lingering on the sway of her hips. he didn't notice Jesse saunter up to him. "by the sun above, I do say your down right smitten." Genji nodded numbly. Jesse glanced at him, snapping his fingers in front of him. "yoohoo, earth ta genji." Genji's suit exhaled steam. "she invited me to her room, after..." his voice trailed off, and Jesse laughed. "Whoooo boy.... well, I wouldn't keep her waiting." Genji looked back at the jet. "I.. gotta get my stuff." Jesse shoed him off, waving his hand. "nah don't worry about it, ill get it, go. go...get her or somethin..." Genji mumbled a thanks before he ran after her. 

Jesse sighed. Hanzo walked up beside him, brows furrowed. "Why is genji...?" Jesse shook his head. "Aryn wanted ta spend some time with him." Hanzo frowned. "since when does... oh. okay." Jesse adjusted his hat. "If you want, i betcha we got some time. " Hanzo scowled, his cheeks turning red. "You are a foul man." Jesse shrugged, grinning. "not what you said yesterday in the closet when you were-- Ouch!!" Hanzo had slapped his arm, his cheeks darkening. 

"Meet me in your room in ten minutes.


End file.
